


Одно сияние на двоих

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, Shuji_Chou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chess, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Frottage, Healthy Sibling Relationships, M/M, Mid-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Mind Melding, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Roughly Canon-Compliant, Soulmates Heavily Implied, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou
Summary: Локи несколько раз моргает. Этот день становится все страннее и страннее.— Вы выделяете мне комнаты.— Ну да. Ты мой гость, а я что, должен заставлять гостя спать в шкафу? Я диктатор, а не животное, — усмехается Грандмастер. — Сначала ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя убить, потом — что растлевать, а теперь? Теперь я —  что? Запихну тебя в подвал и буду кормить огрызками? Это ты обо всех так плохо думаешь, или ты просто... Или это я создаю такое… Ну вот такое…— Грандмастер, — перебивает его монолог Локи. — С жизнью, подобной моей, учишься… опасаться.





	Одно сияние на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(in a special way) we share the same glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896904) by [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь:
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— У тебя неплохо голова работает, не так ли? О… Оу… Как там тебя зовут? — Грандмастер внимательно изучает Локи взглядом своих ярких, умных глаз, будто оценивая.

— Локи. Одинсон, — отвечает тот, чувствуя болезненный укол в сердце из-за имени, которое он наконец-то признает. — Из Асгарда. И — да. Да, я достаточно сообразителен, — говорит он, зная, что смысла в скромности здесь нет. Грандмастер, облаченный в помпезное золото и голубой металлик, не выглядит тем, кто ее бы оценил.

Локи сбежал из своей камеры, конечно же. Это не потребовало сложной магии, но он сработал утонченно. С умом.

Внизу было три охранника, сменяющихся каждые восемь часов. Локи изучил их, узнал имена, особенности речи, внешность. На второй вечер своего заточения Локи принял обличье Первого Охранника и притворился, будто застрял в камере. Он обманул Третьего Охранника, который только вышел на смену, заставив разблокировать дверь и выпустить его. Ну а потом дело было только за тем, чтобы быстро вывести того из строя, заперев вместо себя в камере. Приняв уже его обличье и забрав ключ-карту, Локи смог бы покинуть Башню и найти корабль, чтобы сбежать с этой свалки, по ошибке названной планетой, и это было бы… Не то чтобы ему было куда отправиться, но где угодно было бы лучше, чем в месте, ожидающем, что он будет драться на арене ради ублажения толпы.

Но его поймали. Его каким-то образом поймали, и диск на его шее сработал. Он оказался на земле в считанные секунды. Локи не знает, почему его поймали или как. Все, что он знает — это что упустил какую-то деталь. В чем-то оказался недостаточно осторожен. Локи сжимает зубы, мысленно выругавшись. Неосторожен. И это был его последний шанс. Он знал, что ему нужно было сбежать до того, как попадет на арену. Если бы ему пришлось выйти на арену — не осталось бы иного выхода, кроме как использовать сейд для самозащиты. А как только стало бы понятно, что он владеет магией, его бы точно поместили в куда более прочную клетку. Так что это был его последний шанс на свободу.

И все же, его не бросили обратно в камеру. Его привели к самому Грандмастеру — высокому, пестро одетому мужчине с явной любовью к голубому металлику. Тот незамедлительно взмахнул рукой, и Локи, к его шоку и недовольству, оказался принудительно возвращен в собственную форму. 

Этот мужчина видел сквозь его сейд, и, что важнее, развеял его без каких-либо видимых усилий.

Это невероятно пугало. И интриговало. Что же за существо этот Грандмастер?

— Ну что ж, Локи, я видел твой побег, — небрежно начал тот. — Это было впечатляюще. У тебя все было продуманно. А твое превращение было… это действительно было превращение? Или иллюзия? — Грандмастер казался действительно увлеченным и заинтересованным в методах Локи.

— Это было настоящим превращением, если это имеет значение, — отвечает маг, зная, что это впечатляюще, и, если Грандмастер знает разницу между изменением формы и гламуром, то в курсе — насколько. 

С гламуром есть опасность, что он развеется. С превращением намного сложнее справиться, но, если удастся, его легче поддерживать, чем обычный гламур. Последний слишком полагается на изменение восприятия других, а не собственной формы. Если ты действительно можешь изменяться сам, восприятие не нужно корректировать вовсе. И это намного стабильнее, потому что умы разумных существ отвратительно часто подводят.

— Ого, — тихо присвистнул Грандмастер. — Ну, это было безупречно. Хорошая магия. Это была действительно хорошая магия. — Некая предательская часть Локи приосанивается перед таким восхищением, а Грандмастер тем временем продолжает, вздохнув. — Элегантно даже. Действительно невероятно артистично и безумно красиво.

Но остается вопрос о том, как он увидел? Там не было камер. А значит, записей не было тоже. Локи отправлял слуг, созданных сейдом, чтобы проверить территорию. Они не почувствовали ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание и привести к докладу Грандмастеру. И все же тот каким-то образом увидел его. Локи предполагает, что уже не имеет значения, как. Он тяжело выдыхает. Факт остается фактом. Грандмастер видел, как он пытается сбежать, знал, что это происходит. И наблюдал, позволяя ему попытаться. Ради чего? Развлечение? Чтобы поиграться с ним?

— Со всем уважением, — как можно спокойнее начинает Локи, — почему я сейчас стою перед Вами, а не заперт в самой охраняемой камере этой Башни? Почему я все еще не мертв? — добавляет он.

— Мертв? — Грандмастер имеет наглость выглядеть поставленным в тупик вопросом, пусть даже если на секунду. — О, ну… Слушай. Я не… собираюсь убивать тебя. Это было бы расточительно, — тянет, запинаясь в словах, медленно окидывая Локи взглядом. — Я могу придумать для тебя применения получше, чем отправлять на арену.

— Применения получше, — бормочет Локи. У него будто что-то звенит в голове, предвещая опасность. Диск на его шее зудит.

— О, да, — мурлычет Грандмастер, смотря из-под полуприкрытых век, — я уверен, что есть немало интересных вещей, на которые ты способен.

Конечно же. Насколько разочаровывающе, насколько отвратительно предсказуемо. Это не первый раз, когда Локи придется унизиться, чтобы выбраться из передряги или просто выжить (или повысить свои шансы, обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу или раздобыть важную информацию). Зная его удачу, и не последний. Он не отводит взгляд, почти вызывающие, опускаясь на колени настолько изящно, насколько может, и тянется к завязкам, держащим робу Грандмастера запахнутой. 

Сразу три абсолютно разных эмоции мелькают на чужом лице. Непонимание, потом шок, а потом и вовсе ужас. И это не та реакция, с которой Локи сталкивался в подобных ситуациях.

— Ох! Ох, нет! — Грандмастер делает несколько неловких шагов назад, чуть не подпрыгивая. — Чтоб это… Я имел в виду, что ты можешь поиграть со мной… в шашки или еще что, а не… — У него дикий взгляд и он жестикулирует руками — выразительно, но непонятно что пытаясь показать.

— Шашки, — безэмоционально повторяет Локи, который просто не может в это поверить. Его только что отшили? Он моргает несколько раз и опускает руки. — Вы хотите поиграть в шашки?

— Ну или шахматы, может, в шахматы! — вскидывает ладони в воздух Грандмастер. — Я не, не переборчивый… Ты можешь подняться… Можешь подняться с пола, пожалуйста? — просит он, и в его голосе все еще чувствуется ужас. Он говорит отрывисто, будто не может собраться, чтобы выдавить из себя полноценную, законченную мысль.

Просьба эхом отдается в ушах. “Можешь подняться с пола, пожалуйста”. Локи медленно поднимается на ноги, буквально излучая недоверие.

— Ты действительно думал, что я воспользуюсь тобой? — продолжает лепетать Грандмастер. — Ты действительно… О, ради любви всех планет в небе, я похож на того, кто способен на такое? — И прежде, чем Локи может ответить, он лихорадочно ищет и вжимает кнопку передатчика. — Топаз! От меня тянет странной атмосферой?

— Уточните, что имеется в виду под “странной”, сэр? — раздается трескучий вопрос.

Локи аккуратно складывает руки за спиной, кашлянув, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

— Грандмастер, мы можем счесть это неловким недоразумением? — спрашивает он, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть то, что происходящее его ужасает, но и забавляет.

Яркий взгляд Грандмастера снова сталкивается с его. 

— Да… Я думаю, что так будет лучше всего, наверное, — отвечает тот. — Я могу понять, почему ты мог… неправильно, а, неправильно понять происходящее, но…

— Возможно, всему виной поражение электрическим током, — будто доброжелательно подсказывает Локи.

— Это кажется странным? — кривится Грандмастер. — Ах, конечно же, да. Особенно в сочетании с… Знаешь что, давай разберемся с этим прямо сейчас. — Он взмахивает рукой, и маленький диск отваливается от шеи Локи, ударяясь о землю. Тот машинально касается кожи пальцами. — Так лучше, не правда ли?

— Намного, — соглашается Локи, потирая шею. 

Телекинез, — думает он, — а может манипулирование материей? Грандмастер сделал что-то, чтобы избавить Локи от диска, даже не коснувшись его и без использования переключателя. Такое обыденное использование сложной магии очень говоряще. Локи мимолетно задумывается о том, чтобы попытаться сбежать, но понимает, что не вооружен, а Грандмастер уже видел сквозь его сейд и даже развеял его. Этот мужчина, чем бы он ни был, невероятно силен.

Локи застрял, и это понимание стопорит, даже если проклятый диск больше не впивается паучьими лапками в его кожу. 

— Ладно, я скажу кому-то показать твои комнаты, — тем временем говорит Грандмастер и нажимает другую кнопку, предположительно вызывающую прислугу.

Локи несколько раз моргает. Этот день становится все страннее и страннее.

— Вы выделяете мне комнаты.

— Ну да. Ты мой гость, а я что, должен заставлять гостя спать в шкафу? Я диктатор, а не животное, — усмехается Грандмастер. — Сначала ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тебя убить, потом — что растлевать, а теперь? Теперь я — что? Запихну тебя в подвал и буду кормить огрызками? Это ты обо всех так плохо думаешь, или ты просто... Или это я создаю такое… Ну вот такое…

— Грандмастер, — перебивает его монолог Локи. — С жизнью, подобной моей, учишься… опасаться.

Грандмастер останавливается, и его взгляд внезапно становится мягче. В нем видно откровенное любопытство, но и немного… беспокойства?

— Звучит, будто у тебя есть, что рассказать, — тихо говорит он. — Ну что ж… а, вот! — Грандмастер улыбается, когда в комнату заходит женщина, и его длинные пальцы рассекают воздух, одновременно со словами. Локи понимает, что он разговаривает на языке жестов, хотя и не том, что привычен асам. Это служанка глуха? — Селин! Не покажешь моему другу его комнаты?

Маленькая женщина с лавандовой кожей кивает и улыбается, прежде чем аккуратно скользнуть рукой (с шестью пальцами, по большому с каждой стороны) в изгиб локтя Локи. Тот машинально сгибает руку, и она направляет его к лифту.

Локи все еще сбит с толку, но ему все равно хватает сил, чтобы, когда они останавливаются дожидаться лифта, крикнуть через плечо:

— Сообщите, когда захотите сыграть в шашки, — он добавляет совсем немного дразнящих ноток в голос, заходя следом за Селин в кабину. 

Последнее, что Локи слышит — это смешки Грандмастера.

Он приваливается к стене лифта и переводит дыхание. Селин смотрит на него краем глаза, и у Локи нет дополнительных больших пальцев, но Всеобщий должен позволить ей понять, даже если он будет использовать знаки асов.

— А он всегда такой… 

— Вы ему нравитесь, — Селин выглядит несколько шокированной тем, что он использует язык жестов, но усмехается и кивает. — Поздравляю.

— Поздравляешь или сочувствуешь? — криво улыбается Локи.

— Возможно, и то, и то. Его бывает… слишком.

— Понятно, — говорит он, когда лифт начинает двигаться в сторону. — Значит, это необычная ситуация?

— Да и нет, — Селин пожимает плечами. — Он часто предлагает кому-то присоединиться к зрителям вместо выхода на ринг. Или дает им работу в Башне. Но редко с такой готовностью.

— Дает работу? Ты так сюда попала?

— Моей планеты больше нет, как и его, так что… — кивает Селин, и ее руки вздрагивают, когда лифт останавливается. — Мы прибыли! Если что-то понадобится — зовите.

— Спасибо, — показывает Локи жестами и выходит из лифта, оглядываясь. Он едва замечает, когда двери за ним закрываются, и лифт двигается прочь, оставляя его одного. 

Комната просторная и щедро обставлена, вся в плюшевых тканях богатых цветов, с темной глянцевой древесиной, блестящей позолотой и светильниками. Локи жил по-королевски, он узнает роскошь, когда видит ее, и эта комната более чем отвечает обозначению. Она нарочито богатая, будто бы с ней перестарались. Локи пробегается пальцами по бархатному покрывалу. У него гудит голова, когда он пытается разобраться во всем, что узнал за последние полчаса.

Грандмастер — правитель этой планеты. Когда кто-то падает сквозь портал в этот мир, их приводят к нему, а он решает, что с ними делать дальше. Некоторых заставляет драться ради развлечения. Другим предлагает работу, причем без понятных причин. Капризная натура? Нет, никто не смог бы стать правителем планеты по капризу, если только не…

Локи садится на кровать, размышляя и все еще водя пальцами по бархату. Грандмастер владеет магическими способностями, намного большими, чем у самого Локи. Возможно ли, что его магия настолько сильна, что он может быть таким непостоянным и изменчивым, как ему хочется?

Нет, нет. Если бы Грандмастер действительно был настолько ветреным, Сакаар бы лежал в руинах, утоп в анархии. Но дворец организован, слуги довольны, и все здесь работает подобно слаженному механизму. Очевидно, что в сумасшествии Грандмастера есть какая-то логика и смысл, но Локи они пока не понятны. То есть, тот умен, силен и умеет мыслить разумно, несмотря на очевидную эксцентричность. Это хорошие новости. С разумными созданиями можно… ну, договориться.

Следующий вопрос в том, чего же Грандмастер хочет от Локи.

Ну, — думает Локи, — один из возможных вариантов можно смело вычеркивать. 

Ему приходится сдержать почти истеричный хохот, превратившийся в ужасный свистящий смешок.

Наверное, это простительно. Последние два дня были откровенно плохи. Его мир умирает, брат пропал, а он на расстоянии галактик от всего, что когда-либо знал. И не спал больше 48 часов. Локи чувствует, будто все занемело, что, возможно, даже неплохо. Но с эмоциями или без, истощение начинает захватывать, скалясь на него теперь, когда он оказывается один в тихом, безопасном месте.

Локи использует остатки энергии, чтобы призвать сейд и поставить оповестительные границы, которые должны разбудить его, если кто-то их пересечет. Это не сложная магия, но он настолько измотан, что и такие базовые чары ощущаются даже в костях. Довольный тем, что его теперь не застанут врасплох, Локи откидывает покрывало и забирается под него, машинально закрываясь руками будто в попытке защититься. Простыни гладкие и мягкие, покрывало приятно тяжелое — утешающий вес для его тела. Локи закрывает глаза и совсем скоро засыпает.

***

Локи просыпается от того, что границы его заклинания нарушены. Он вскакивает с постели, выставляя руки перед собой в защитном жесте и чувствуя, как магия кипит в венах. Маленькие искры танцуют между его пальцев, собираясь в ладонях перед атакой.

Селин стоит возле самых дверей лифта. Она испуганно вскрикивает, трясущимися руками удерживая поднос.

Локи моментально чувствует себя виноватым, от чего неприятное ощущение скручивает внутри. Он может и трикстер, но без причины пугать невинную прислугу никогда не было его хобби. А несчастная выглядит пораженной со своими округлившимися глазами и ошалевшим взглядом, которым она смотрит на Локи.

— Мне ужасно жаль, — показывает Локи жестами, уже успев расслабиться и отпустить свой сейд. — Я установил границы вокруг комнаты, и прошу прощения, что так среагировал…

Селин делает несколько шагов и ставит поднос на тумбочку. На нем стоят выпечка и джем, горячий чай и нарезка из фруктов. Завтрак. Локи морщится. Девушка принесла ему кажущийся очень вкусным завтрак, а он едва не выпотрошил ее за это.

— Все в порядке, я понимаю, — отвечает она на языке жестов, неосознанно приглаживая свои короткие волосы несколько раз, будто пытаясь успокоить себя. — Я тоже была нервной первые пару дней здесь.

— Есть разница между нервозностью и намерение убить, — показывает Локи. — Поэтому правда, простите меня.

— Вы не пытались меня убить, Вы просто… насторожены, — смеясь, отвечает Селин.

«Если бы ты знала», — безучастно звучит в мыслях Локи.

— Грандмастер хотел бы увидеться с Вами сегодня вечером, — продолжает тем временем она, наполняя чашку чаем, и Локи подходит ближе.

— Здесь слишком много еды для меня одного, — начинает он. — Не против присоединиться ко мне за завтраком?

— О нет, я не могу.

— Будет жаль столь расточительно растратить такую щедрость. Пожалуйста, составь мне компанию ненадолго, — просит Локи, подключая весь свой шарм. У него есть свои мотивы, конечно же, ему нужно получить от нее как можно больше информации, ведь чем больше он будет знать, тем лучше.

— Я правда уже поела, и у меня очень много работы, — извиняющеся улыбается Селин. — Вы, конечно же, можете отправиться, куда Вам угодно. Единственное, не советую покидать Башню. Сакаар может быть… сложным для новоприбывших.

— Я запомню. Спасибо.

— И, опять же, Грандмастер хочет увидеться с Вами вечером, когда Вы будете свободны. Просто скажите лифту доставить Вас к его комнатам, — она расправляет свои штаны и рубашку. — Вам нужно что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, спасибо тебе…

— Селин.

— Тогда тебе стоит называть меня Локи, — жестами говорит он. Знак для его имени — сложенная в форме L ладонь у головы, обозначающая один из рогов его шлема.

Его дружелюбие расчетливо. Чем больше он понравится Селин, тем охотнее она будет рассказывать ему что бы то ни было. А ему кажется, что у нее достаточно знаний о том, как работает это место. Ну, и чем больше он узнает от нее, тем лучше. Но если честно, она кажется доброй девушкой, небольшим бастионом разумности и нормальности. Быть с ней милым совсем не ужасающе сложно.

— Хорошо, Локи, — и на это Селин улыбается, обнажая острые, светящиеся маленькие зубы, разворачиваясь и направляясь к лифту.

Локи устраивается на ближайшем диване, беря нечто похожее на выпечку с начинкой и чашку чая, чтобы перекусить. Это оказывается вкусно, и он просто смотрит в никуда, пока ест, размышляя. Ему нужно исследовать Башню, поговорить с ее жильцами, найти себе опору. Как минимум, не похоже, что прямо сейчас он в опасности. Он для чего-то нужен Грандмастеру. Селин говорила, что тот предоставляет им работу, но какая может быть припасена для самого Локи?

Что-то связанное с магией, видимо. Все-таки, именно ею он привлек внимание Грандмастера. Но магия — это слишком большая категория с очень широкими вариантами применения, а Локи ни малейшего понятия не имеет, что настолько могущественное создание могло бы хотеть от него.

Он заканчивает с завтраком и поднимается. Закрывает глаза, мимолетно проверяя пространственный карман, чтобы найти свой черный костюм. Тот не слишком броский, Локи понадобится что-то получше, под сакаарский стиль, но сейчас это все, что у него есть. Костюм складывается над его ладонью, и Локи откладывает его на кровать, отправляясь исследовать ванную комнату, которую находит за дверью сразу возле шкафа.

Та оказывается настолько же эффектной, как и комнаты в целом. Локи не уверен, сколько кранов действительно нужно для ванны, но не собирается жаловаться.

***

Дворец или башня, но больше это место похоже на целый город в замке. Здесь есть магазины, клубы, лаунджи, апартаменты, рестораны и, конечно же, колизей. Здесь царит оживление, но все довольно прилично, учитывая ситуацию. Цивилизованность дворца живет рядом с варварством арены. Это дикое соседство заставляет Локи дивиться явному когнитивному диссонансу в голове Грандмастера.

Он находит себе новую одежду из кожи богатого голубого цвета с золотой окантовкой. Кажется, именно эти цвета нравятся Грандмастеру, так что выбор совсем не случайный. Покончив с первым пунктом дел на сегодня, Локи исследует, запоминает расположение увиденного в Башне, изучает короткие пути и заводя приятную беседу с любым, кто выглядит, будто имеет хоть какое-то влияние.

***

— Ну, он определенно умеет устраивать вечеринки, — говорит женщина за прилавком ювелирной лавки.

— Он одним прикосновением вернул дочь кузины моего друга с порога смерти! — громко настаивает мужчина, пьющий, насколько Локи видит, уже третий высокий, пузырящийся коктейль.

— Говорят, он колдун, — шепотом сообщает маленький человек, оглянувшись предварительно по сторонам и поближе наклонившись к Локи.

— Жесток как змея, — отзывается женщина, с которой Локи говорит, как минимум, час. — И в тысячи раз их хитрее.

***

Солнце садится около девяти вечера, наполняя лаундж, в котором устроился Локи, оранжево-золотым сиянием. Он как раз закончил с трапезой, до этого исследовав где-то четверть башни. Не так много, как хотелось бы, но это место оказалось действительно огромным.

А сейчас уже определенно вечер. Локи поднимается со своего удобного кресла, и, попрощавшись с собеседниками, отправляется к ближайшему лифту.

Двери плавно закрываются за ним, и Локи касается панели, которой, насколько он видел, пользовалась Селин, слыша мягкий перезвон.

— Отвези меня к Грандмастеру, — вспомнив, что нужно сказать, куда надо ехать, уточняет Локи.

Снова раздается звоночек, и лифт оживает. Кажется, проходит бесконечное количество времени, прежде чем двери снова открываются, и Локи может выйти, оказываясь в комнате настолько же возмутительно богатой, как его собственной, но, скорее всего, более цветастой.

— О, Локи!

Это заставляет Локи резко метнуться взглядом к источнику голоса. Грандмастер действительно оказывается там. Сидит в абсурдно мягком кресле, раскинув руки и ноги, и купается в лучах золотистого света, пробирающихся сквозь окно. Он блаженно улыбается, встретившись взглядами с Локи, и будто весь излучает радость от того, что увидел его.

Это непонятно. Это мило.

Локи ощущает себя мышью под гипнозом змеи.

Грандмастер собирается достаточно, чтобы подняться на ноги. Он протягивает Локи руку — ладонью вверх.

— И как тебе замок? А твои комнаты, они подходят? У тебя ведь есть всё, что нужно?

Локи шагает к нему, инстинктивно принимая предложенную руку. Та теплая, теплее, чем была бы у человека или даже у аса. У него нет времени поразмыслить об этом, потому что Грандмастер уже мягко тянет его в сторону кресла напротив того, которое раньше занимал сам.

— Все более чем приемлемо, — отвечает Локи, что снова вызывает улыбку. — И Селин очень помогла.

— Ах да, не правда ли она куколка? Мне пришлось выучить язык ее народа, они все глухи, ну или были до того как… В общем, это того стоило, ну, изучение, эм, языка… Она поддерживает порядок среди персонала для приема гостей, и я… ох… понятия не имею, что бы без нее делал, — Грандмастер садится обратно в свое кресло, наконец-то отпуская руку Локи.

Тот понимает, что ему не хватает тепла.

— Итак, ты хорошо провел день? Вижу, у тебя появилась новая, новая одежда? — начинает Грандмастер.

— Да. Вам нравится? — Локи позволяет себе тщательно выверенную скромную улыбку.

— Конечно, ты изумительно выглядишь.

— Ну а чтобы ответить на Ваш вопрос… Да, я хорошо провел день, блуждая по дворцу.

— Дворец! Какое хорошее слово! — Грандмастер издает искренне веселый смешок. — Я рад, что ты хорошо провел время во, а, дворце. Здесь много интересных существ живет, это, это точно. — Он едва делает паузу, уже переключаясь на новую мысль. — А теперь ты, наверное, думаешь «эй, эй, что с этим странным правителем планеты и все такое, обладающим прекрасным чувством стиля… и почему он пригласил меня заглянуть сегодня?», да? Ну, — продолжает он, снова не давая Локи шанса ответить, и наклоняется вперед, доставая что-то из-под кофейного столика между их креслами. — Я бы хотел сыграть с тобой в игру.

— О чем именно… — Локи проглатывает свой вопрос, увидев, что достает Грандмастер. Шахматную доску из металла и глянцевого стекла. — Вы имели в виду настоящую игру, — говорит он, не сдерживая тихий смешок.

— Ну да, конечно, настоящую… Только не говори, что ты опять подумал о чем-то, о чем-то ужасно, ах, развратном! — в этот раз Грандмастера происходящее скорее позабавило, чем ужаснуло. Локи наблюдает, как он деликатно взмахивает рукой, поворачивая запястье и сгибая длинные пальцы в воздухе. Шахматные фигуры — тоже стеклянные, половина будто покрыта льдом — сами начинают двигаться, вставая на свои места без единого прикосновения. — У вас на Асгарде же были шахматы, да? Ты умеешь играть?

— Да, я учился, когда еще был маленьким, — кивает Локи, подумав, что Грандмастер, видимо, владеет телекинезом.

— Прекрасно! Какой вид правил ты знаешь? Асгардийский стандартный или альтернативный? Кри? Обычный земной… — он умолкает на секунду, — а, как вы их называете, мидгардский стандартный? Ксандарийский?

— Я знаю стандартные правила Асгарда и Мидгарда, — отвечает Локи. — Но я могу очень быстро выучить остальные.

У Грандмастера определенно горят глаза. Он хлопает в ладони и потирает их одну о другую.

— О, можешь? Ммм, приятно знать, но как насчет старых добрых Асгардийских стандартных для первой игры? Хороших и знакомых тебе? Какой цвет хочешь?

— Черные, — отвечает Локи, и Грандмастер тихо хмыкает, делая первый ход своей пешкой. Локи смотрит на доску и сдвигает коня.

— Я должен задать вопрос, — еще ход, и Локи снова делает свой.

— Вперед, — очередной звук соприкосновения фигуры с доской.

— Почему это?

— Почему игра? — Грандмастер устраивает подбородок на своей ладони. — Я не хочу заставлять тебя беспокоиться. А я почти уверен, что ответ заставит. — У него дергается уголок губ, когда он отвечает.

— Я справлюсь, — говорит Локи, чувствуя легкий страх. — И, кстати, сказать мне, что ответ заставит меня нервничать, уже заставляет меня нервничать.

— Да, я понял, стоило подумать об этом, наверное, да? — тяжело вздыхает Грандмастер. — Мм, ладно, хорошо. — Он умолкает, передвигая свою фигуру ближе к слону Локи, — если тебе абсолютно, вот точно нужно знать, это, ммм, это тест.

 

— И как я узнаю, что прошел его? — Локи захватывает одну из ладей противника.

— Ты узнаешь. И, наверное, возможно, «тест» плохое слово. Может быть, а, проверка?

— Вы правы, заставляет занервничать.

— Нет-нет, ну слушай, расслабься. Это всего лишь игра, должно быть весело! — посмеивается Грандмастер, захватывая одну из пешек Локи.

Локи рефлекторно сглотнул, борясь с волной напряжения, возникшей, когда он задумался о возможных последствиях провала этой проверки. Он знает, что не должен спрашивать, Грандмастер сказал ему расслабиться и насладиться игрой. Так что очевидное напряжение может ему не понравиться. А его неудовольствие Локи явно не пойдет на пользу.

— Что ж, расскажи мне немного о себе, Локи. Ты из Асгарда, но это фактически все, что мне известно, и, если честно, я не путешествовал по девяти мирам где-то… — он хмыкает, задумавшись. — Ох, ого, много лет, на самом деле.

— Я второй сын Одина, — отвечает Локи, решив не уточнять, сколько же именно лет. — Его третий ребенок.

— Да, я понял это по твоей фамилии. Сын Одина, Одинсон. Довольно очевидно, но мало что мне говорит. Этот Один… собственно, кто? Кто-то важный?

— Ну, вроде того, я думаю… — Локи с трудом удается удержать лицо спокойным. Похоже, Грандмастер и правда очень давно бывал в девяти мирах, если не знает об Одине. — Он был царем Асгарда.

— Так ты принц! — радостно восклицает Грандмастер с восторженным выражением лица. — Ох, ого! Ты… Нет, это изумительно. Что принц Асгарда делает на моей маленькой планете?

Локи предоставляет ему беглый рассказ пока они играют. Он аккуратно обходит некоторые факты, например, то, что притворялся Одином и захватил трон, или что Хела — его тайная сестра и реликт жестокого прошлого Асгарда. Или о том, что Локи оставил своего отца умирать на Мидгарде. Также он не рассказывает и о Торе.

Некоторые воспоминания слишком болезненны, чтобы о них говорить. Некоторые Локи просто хочет оставить себе.

— Итак, сейчас я попытаюсь сформулировать, Асгард скатился, если я правильно тебя понял, — говорит Грандмастер. — Эта леди… леди Смерти, так?... она просто ломает все, опустошает, и поэтому ты боролся с ней? А она… ох, она столкнула тебя с какого-то магического блестящего моста…

— Радужного моста, — поправляет его Локи. — Бивреста.

— Би-моста, да, вот так. И ты, ты провалился сквозь портал и упал прямо на Сакаар.

— Да, приблизительно так и было. Так что теперь, — Локи разводит руками, заканчивая с ноткой темного юмора, — я бездомный.

Грандмастер умолкает, некоторое время размышляя над своим следующим ходом, и наконец-то сдвигает своего слона навстречу королю Локи.

— Ох, так ты бродяга.

— Шах, — говорит Локи, переставив коня, и добавляет дразняще. — И для Вас я принц-бродяга.

На это Грандмастер действительно рассмеялся, с таким странным коротким хихиканием, будто сам смех застал его врасплох.

— Ха! Принц-бродяга, значит, э… — он затихает, и улыбка исчезает с его лица, когда он смотрит на доску и моргает удивленно, наклоняясь ближе. — Подожди, ты сказал шах?

— Да, — приподнимает бровь Локи. — Разве не так?

— А… — Грандмастер справляется с шоком на своем лице, возвращая тому нейтральное выражение. — Да, похоже так и есть. Ладно. Круто. Хорошо, — кашлянув, он снова делает ход, выводя короля в безопасность.

Локи рассматривает фигуры, пытаясь понять, как ему вернуть превосходство. Проходит добрых полминуты тишины, прежде чем Грандмастер снова спрашивает.

— Так, а, что… что там делает мост би?

— Очевидно, то, что его привлекают другие мосты, а не только дороги и здания, — отвечает Локи, не поднимая взгляд от доски, и передвигает очередную пешку. — Это общеизвестно, Грандмастер.

— Ну, лично я считаю, что это мило, что большой старый магический мост является, а, бисексуальным. Приятно знать.

— А что насчет Вас, Грандмастер? — Локи наблюдает за ним, когда тот делает ход ладьей. Он играет агрессивно, будто каждая фигура — королева.

— О, я тоже… Тоже. Поэтому и думаю, что это хорошо, ну, насчет… Насчет этого вашего моста.

Локи усмехается и каким-то образом умудряется сдержать несолидный смешок.

— Я имел в виду, что Вы теперь знаете, как я попал на Сакаар. Знаете о моем прошлом. Но что о Вашем?

— О, мой милый принцы, — почти мурчит Грандмастер, и в его голосе слышится меланхолия, даже серьезность. — Моя история займет слишком много времени, если ее рассказывать.

— У меня есть вся ночь.

— Не думаю, не… Не думаю, что ты действительно понимаешь, — с легкой улыбкой продолжает Грандмастер. — Видишь ли, я родился, когда звезды были юны.

— Какие именно звезды?

Улыбка становится почти оскалом. Грандмастер склоняет голову набок и смотрит на Локи таким взглядом, что в дрожь бросает. Он отвечает без злости или холодности, но без намека на ложь или веселье.

— Все.

У Локи нет шанса ответить, потому что Грандмастер делает новый ход.

— Шах! Удачи с тем, чтобы выбраться, безобразник! — в его голосе не слышно и намека на ту откровенную искренность, она снова сменилась игривостью.

Локи берет себя в руки и снова смотрит на доску. У него нет шансов. Грандмастер поймал его в элегантную ловушку. У него остается несколько возможностей для ходов, и если бы он играл с кем-то послабее или по мидгардским правилам, то может и смог бы победить, но… Он просто знает, что здесь так не получится. Локи сжимает зубы и выбирает наименее плохой, по его мнению, вариант, делая ход королем.

— Шах и мат! — Грандмастер захватывает его короля, и у Локи холодеет внутри. Он почти забыл, что это была проверка. И он только что ее провалил.

— Грандмастер, — кашлянув, говорит Локи, — я…

Но тот уже вскакивает на ноги, толкнув кофейный столик, и хватает Локи за руки, дергая и его встать. Он смеется и сжимает пальцы настолько сильно, что это почти больно, но ко всему еще и чувствуется, что он дрожит от волнения.

— Я был прав! Я был прав насчет тебя! Я знал!

— Но я… — Локи озадаченно всматривается в чужое лицо. — Я проиграл!

— Ну да, проиграл, но ты… Ты… Да не важно, что ты проиграл, — у Грандмастера буквально сияют глаза. Он нежно обхватывает пальцами подбородок Локи и смотрит, будто тот светится изнутри, будто он что-то странное и невероятное. — Ты заставил меня… Заставил меня приложить усилия, чтобы выиграть, Локи! Заставил меня думать, бросил вызов! — с коротким смешком Грандмастер продолжает. — Ты представляешь, насколько давно… Давно, давно я….

Я родился, когда звезды были юны.

— Около четырнадцати биллионов лет? — немного бессвязно спрашивает Локи.

Грандмастер только смеется снова, кивая, и Локи внезапно понимает, насколько он действительно древнее создание, насколько невероятное и насколько одинокое.

Большими пальцами Грандмастер поглаживает скулы Локи, и тот поднимает руки, чтобы накрыть ладони своими. Грандмастер смотрит на него так, будто он нечто важное, бесценное, будто он нужен. И он касается Локи, будто думает, что если прекратит — тот исчезнет, потеряется навек. Будто одна мысль об этом невыносима.

Локи кажется, что внутри что-то взрывается. Это невероятно древнее, прекрасное создание хочет его, нуждается в нем. Это опьяняющее чувство. В какую-то секунду ему кажется, что Грандмастер собирается его поцеловать, и Локи думает, что был бы не против. Но потом тот отстраняется, и потеря ощущается почти физически.

Желание разгорается у Локи в груди, и грозится сжечь его. Он хотел, чтобы Грандмастер поцеловал его.

Демоны, он все еще хочет.

Локи тяжело сглатывает, стараясь говорить ровно.

— Что ж, я рад, что прошел проверку.

— Ты… Ты бы не хотел снова сыграть? — спрашивает Грандмастер с надеждой во взгляде. — Или, сейчас, сейчас уже поздно, наверное, ты бы хотел отправиться к себе, я не буду тебя заставлять… Сидеть и играть час за часом, я имею в виду… Но если ты захочешь, я…

Поддавшись порыву, Локи снова взял ладонь Грандмастера в свою.

— Я с удовольствием сыграю снова, — отвечает он, и Грандмастер широко улыбается, буквально ерзая, что делает его похожим на восторженного щенка.

— Хорошо! Хорошо, давай сыграем! Сыграем!

***

Еще пять игр, и во всех Локи разгромлен. Он расслабился теперь, когда знал, что не нужно ничего доказывать, но постарался изучить стиль игры Грандмастера, чтобы предсказывать его ходы.

Пока что безрезультатно, так что он начинает разочаровываться, но Грандмастер все так же излучает абсолютную радость.

— Ты становишься даже лучше! — хвалит он. — Однажды ты даже сможешь меня победить. Наверное, — добавляет дразняще. Локи тихо рычит и тянется к фигурам, чтобы снова их расставить, но Грандмастер легко касается его запястья. — Не-ет, Посмотри наружу, для меня.

Локи бросает взгляд в сторону массивных окон и недоверчиво щурится, едва не охнув, когда видит, что свет как раз начинает появляться из-за горизонта.

— Это солнце?

— Да, — мечтательно мурчит Грандмастер. Он поднимается и проходит к окнам, выглядывая, чтобы осмотреть пейзаж. Локи следует за ним.

— Вот так оно почти красиво, — тихо говорит он.

— Почти, — соглашается Грандмастер. — Знаешь, Локи, ты был неправ.

— Хм?

Но тот поворачивается к нему и мягко устраивает ладонь на спине, подталкивая в сторону лифтов. Двери открываются даже без приказа.

— Ты не бездомный.

Локи заходит в лифт и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Грандмастера.

— Возможно и нет, — отвечает от почти беззвучно.

Грандмастер улыбается, и двери закрываются. Лифт отвозит Локи в его комнату все так же без указаний. Место на спине, где его касалась чужая ладонь, все еще горит.

Локи снятся смешливые глаза и губы, оставляющие голубые поцелуи на его коже.

***

Локи думает, что Сакаар не такое уж и плохое место для жизни. А с тем, что у него нет вариантов, куда податься, он с таким же успехом может и остаться. В каком еще мире ему будет настолько комфортно, где еще он будет так окружен роскошью и балован, где еще его будут так ценить, еще и без каких-либо усилий для этого с его стороны? Он твердо держится в фаворе местного правителя — мужчины, который при этом является Древним этой вселенной, непристойно могущественным и стоит ли упоминать, что неубиваемым. Так что Локи попал в сливки общества, судя по всему.

Он был бы глупцом, если бы улетел.

Грандмастер снова приглашает его следующим вечером. И следующим после тоже.

— Некоторые люди думают, что ты колдун, — говорит Локи за партией в шахматы и ужином.

— Колдун! Что ж, такого я еще не слышал. Думаю, не так уж далеко от правды. Шах.

— Меня тоже называли колдуном, множество раз. Хотя, тут уж скорее с презрением, чем с восхищением.

— Ты шутишь, — прищуривается Грандмастер.

— К сожалению, нет. Асгардийские воины склонны считать мои… Способности… Чем-то незначительным.

— Близорукие дураки, — ворчит на это Грандмастер. — О, шах и мат.

***

Локи приглашен в ложу Грандмастера посмотреть бои дня. Из вежливости он смотрит, но не то чтобы получает от этого удовольствия. Спорт варварский и кровавый, хотя Грандмастер обычно останавливает поединки и называет победителя до того, как кто-то умрет. Зачастую.

— Если бы каждый поединок заканчивался смертью, у меня бы не хватило чемпионов! — объясняет Грандмастер. — Я бы искоренил всю популяцию Сакаара.

— Ну, как тебе? — спрашивает после третьего или около того боя, толкнув колено Локи своим: они сидят рядом на его белом диване.

— Я… честно не могу сказать, что выбрал бы такую игру, — аккуратно отвечает Локи.

— О, Локи, нет! — драматично ловит ртом воздух Грандмастер. — Есть столько нюансов этого всего! Просчитать вероятность того, кто, скорее всего, победит, основываясь… Основываясь на стольких факторах. Предсказать исход — это половина веселья! — и он начинает болтать обо всех деталях игры. Объясняет Локи моменты, о которых тот никогда особо не задумывался и которыми не интересовался. Но Грандмастер настолько увлечен, в восторге и рад, что может кому-то рассказать все о чем-то, что любит, что Локи все равно очарован.

Ему, возможно, все равно плевать на сражения, но ему нравится, когда Грандмастер сам показывает ему что-то, представляя знакомым как «хорошего друга» и сидя так близко, что можно почувствовать тепло его тела.

***

Где-то на вторую неделю их еженощных игр (и ужинов, и невероятно интересных разговоров) Локи решает смухлевать.

Пока что он проигрывал в каждой игре, и это его убивает. Он ненавидит быть не лучшим, а Грандмастер определенно игрок сильнее его. А вот жульничество... Это иногда немного другая сторона игры?

— … И вот так у моего брата почти начался аневризм из-за редкой монеты, — смеется Грандмастер.

— По рассказам он кажется несколько излишне чувствительным, когда речь заходит о красивых и редких вещах, — отвечает Локи. — Ему завидно, что у Вас есть Селин? — при некоторой удаче это должно заставить Грандмастера снова начать говорить, увлекаясь объяснениями, и отвлечься, чем и воспользуется Локи.

— О, Небеса, да! — заглатывает наживку тот. — Она последняя из своего вида, знаешь, так что конечно же, Танелиир хочет ее! — пока Грандмастер говорит, Локи кивает и поддакивает в нужных моментах, одновременно аккуратно и бессловесно накладывая иллюзию на черные фигуры, его фигуры. — Видишь ли, — продолжает тем временем Грандмастер, — лучшее в этой ситуации — это то, что он действительно прилетел на Сакаар через половину Вселенной и предложил ей работу на складе в Знамогде, понимаешь? Предложил платить ей в три раза больше, чем я, за меньший труд! А она сказала… Она сказала… Хм, ох, как же она это сформулировала… А! Что она скорее бы согласилась быть съеденной дикими животными, чем стать экспонатом. — Он снова смеется, — о ,жаль, что ты не видел лица Танелиира. Она же потом продолжила и уточнила, что я хорошо с ней обхожусь, и она очень счастлива. И Танелиир выглядел так, будто съел что-то очень кислое. Это было прекрасно.

Локи едва успел завершить иллюзию к моменту, когда Грандмастер закончил говорить. Это было сложное заклинание. Иллюзия влияет на разум, заставляет видеть вещи, которые не являются реальными, на ментальном уровне. В этом же случае она еще и адаптировалась в реальном времени — воистину невероятная работа по мнению Локи — и Грандмастер должен бы видеть ходы Локи такими, которые бы заставили его проиграть.

По правде говоря, Грандмастер уже однажды развеял его сейд, так что Локи волнуется, что и сквозь это заклинание тот увидит, но… В прошлый раз это было превращение, которое основывается не на обмане сознания. И даже так, возможно, Грандмастер именно увидел превращение Локи, а не почувствовал его. В любом случае, у него есть надежда, что подобная атака на разум все же будет эффективной.

— Уверен, это было выдающееся зрелище, — говорит Локи. — И должен сказать, что рад, что Селин не приняла его предложение. Сыграем?

Грандмастер кивает и делает первый ход, продолжая болтать о своем брате и его хаотичной коллекции:

— У него даже нет определенного направления в том, что он собирает! Это просто вещи.

Локи делает свой ход. Не имеет значения, каким он будет, поэтому он просто сдвигает пешку. Грандмастер же продолжает говорить, никак не реагируя. Либо иллюзия работает, либо она вообще на него не действует, и он ее просто не замечает. Единственный способ понять — продолжить игру. Грандмастер снова делает ход.

— Думаю, у нас всех есть свои хобби, — легко отзывается Локи. — Хотя, как я уже говорил, мне радостно, что Селин не приняла его предложение.

— Ох, мне тоже, мне тоже, она ведь заправляет этим местом. Все любят ее, такая милочка…

Они продолжают играть, и Локи надеется, что его попытки поддержать разговор достаточно отвлекают. Игра развивается шокирующе быстро, и Грандмастер кажется все более и более сбитым с толку. Триумф поднимается в Локи, когда тот видит все больше и больше своих фигур, захваченных им. Иллюзия сработала, и Локи очень доволен собой.

Его сейд сигнализирует, когда Грандмастер оказывается загнанным в угол.

— Шах, — говорит Локи с ухмылкой, снова делая случайный ход.

— Ох. Что ж. Кажется, я попался, — шепчет Грандмастер, склоняясь вперед и внимательно всматриваясь в ситуацию на доске.

— Я улучшил свой навык? — подстрекает Локи, не сумев удержаться.

Грандмастер хмыкает, нахмурившись. Он делает ход конем. Локи отвечает, и, конечно же, неважно, как, потому что тот увидит именно то, что должно его победить.

— Шах и м…

— А! Не так быстро, — Грандмастер поднимает руку и щелкает пальцами. Доска мерцает, и Локи кажется, будто на него вылили ушат холодной воды, когда его сейд рвется и уничтожается.

— Черт, — бормочет Локи.

— Жульничество — это не так уж и весело, мой дорогой принц, — мурчит в ответ Грандмастер. — Ты правда думал, что это сработает? Но что важнее, ты думал, что я никогда не видел подобный трюк раньше?

Локи беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот. Грандмастер с самого начала знал, что он делает, позволив ему думать, что все идет по плану до самой последней минуты, просто чтобы довести свою точку зрения, сволочь.

— Я Вас понял, — огрызается Локи и выставляет фигуры заново.

— Но это была хорошая магия! Не дешевый трюк, очень изысканная. Не каждому под силу создать нечто подобное, но я видел очень много магии, бывал знаком с ее обладателями, видел много…

— Еще раз, — обрывает его Локи, расставив все фигуры по местам. — Сыграйте со мной еще раз.

— Тебе нужно было только попросить, — сладко напевает Грандмастер, и они начинают новую игру.

***

Проблема в том, что Локи почти уверен, что не сможет победить только благодаря своим навыкам. Он хорош, очень хорош, и знает это, но… Не настолько хорош, как Грандмастер. И, как ни печально, у него нет возможности смухлевать с помощью сейда, потому что тот почувствует. А более простого, не магического способа для этой игры просто не существует. Так что получается, что ему каким-то образом нужно сделать так, чтобы Грандмастер стал хуже играть, если уж он не может сжульничать и улучшить свои навыки.

***

Локи знает, что выглядит особенно хорошо: он специально прошелся по магазинам ради сегодняшней игры, и буквально превзошел себя.

Свою обычную, кожаную и бронированную, одежду он заменил на нечто более мягкое, облегающее — тонкую, просвечивающую робу цвета морской волны, подчеркивающую фигуру и деликатными складками опускающуюся к коленям, с темной жемчужной туникой под ней. Волосы он не стал укладывать, позволяя прядям рассыпаться по плечам, что, как Локи надеется, придает его виду некоторую уязвимость и притягательную мягкость.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает он у Селин, когда она приносит ему поздний ланч.

Та почти что роняет челюсть на пол. Ей приходится поставить поднос на стол, чтобы жестами ответить:

— Ради любви всех богинь и их друзей свыше… Ты пытаешься кого-то убить?

— Я пытаюсь выиграть в партии в шахматы, — отвечает Локи, — с помощью дешевых уловок.

Селин смеется так сильно, что сгибается пополам и оказывается вынуждена сесть.

— Ну так что, как думаешь, есть шансы? — усмехается Локи, поддаваясь ее заразительному смеху.

— Я бы сказала, что очень даже! — Селин наконец-то берет себя в руки и еще раз окидывает его взглядом. — Чего-то не хватает… — Она вдруг щелкает пальцами — получается сразу четыре щелчка из-за того, что у нее по два больших пальца на каждой — и показывает жестами: — У меня есть идеальная вещица. Это подарок, который я никогда не надевала. Сейчас вернусь. Никуда не уходи!

Она исчезает и возвращается в считанные минуты. Локи только начинает есть.

— Только не повреди ее и верни потом. Я собираюсь подарить ее своей девушке на Солнцестояние, — предупреждает Селин. — Но держи. — Она достает из кармана блестящее ожерелье, тонкий чокер-ленточка с маленькими цепочками, свисающими с него аккуратными рядами.

— Спасибо, — показывает Локи, принимая украшение и защелкивая его на шее. — Где ты его взяла?

— Мне подарил его мужчина, который хотел, чтобы я работала на него. Ну вот. Теперь все идеально, — подмигивает Селин и снова направляется к лифту. — Но помни, что если сломаешь — тебе придется его заменить!

***

— Ох. Ого, — это все, что удается выдавить Грандмастеру этим вечером, когда он видит Локи. Он скользит взглядом вверх и в низ по чужому телу, даже не стыдясь этого.

Это хороший знак. Локи довольно хмыкает и садится в кресло напротив Грандмастера, как и каждую ночь до этого… И сколько же их уже было? Много.

— Сыграем? — спрашивает он, придавая голосу нотку ленивой хрипотцы.

— Конечно, — отвечает Грандмастер, будто только вернувшись в реальность. Он быстро ставит доску на стол и расставляет фигуры, но никак не может оторвать взгляд от Локи.

— Я сегодня ходил по магазинам, — сообщает тот, расправляя робу на своих коленях. — А как Ваш день?

— А… Н-ну знаешь… Парочка дипломатических встреч, чуть… Чуть-чуть дел домашних, разговоры с работниками… — Грандмастер сбивается с мысли и двигает пешку, даже не посмотрев на доску.

— Хмммм, звучит ужасно, — зеркально повторяет его ход Локи. — Но Вы всегда можете немного повеселиться со мной.

— Лучшие моменты моих дней в последнее время, — в этот раз Грандмастер ходит слоном.

— Не хотите сегодня развлечься больше, чем одной-двумя играми? — Локи наклоняется, чтобы передвинуть одну из своих фигур, и так и замирает. — Ведь Ваш день был настолько скучным.

— И сколько ты предлагаешь играть?

— Сколько захотите, — проведя языком по губам, Локи позволяет взгляду мимолетно задержаться на губах Грандмастера. — Я могу хоть всю ночь.

Они встречаются взглядами. У Грандмастера темнеют глаза, и он усмехается, растянув украшенные полоской губы.

Размажь ее, — предательски бьется у Локи в голове, — размажь, испачкай ею все. Свои губы, его шею. Заставь его потерять контроль, почувствуй биение его сердца на языке. Оставь голубые разводы и насыться ним.

О, нет. Ты должен соблазнять его, а не наоборот. Соберись, Одинсон.

— Ммм, — медленно отвечает Грандмастер. — Можешь?

— Почему бы Вам самим не проверить?

Грандмастер медленно передвигает очередную фигуру, не отрывая при этом взгляда от Локи. Берет одну из пешек и отставляет в сторону.

— Я бы не отказался попробовать.

Хорошо.

Следующие несколько ходов проходят в тишине, хотя атмосфера накаляется. И когда Грандмастер задерживает внимание на доске чуть на дольше, Локи наносит, как он надеется, завершающий удар:

— Хм, жарко сегодня, — вздыхает он и распахивает робу.

Ткань падает с его плеч, открывая взгляду тонкую тунику глубокого голубого цвета, с низким вырезом, обнажающим его ключицы. Роба падает в кресло, освобождая и руки. Темная туника ярко контрастирует с его кожей. Локи вздыхает еще раз и с наслаждением ведет плечами.

— Ох, так намного лучше.

Он слышит, как Грандмастер задерживает дыхание, и медленно моргает, прежде чем посмотреть на того сквозь ресницы. Грандмастер увлечен, даже, кажется, очарован. Он хочет Локи. И Локи чувствует это.

— Я рад, что тебе… комфортно, — говорит он и делает ход королевой. — Шах и мат. — Грандмастер мурчит, и Локи мгновенно теряет всю свою сладость и кокетливость.

— Проклятье, — вырывается у него.

— Ты очень милый, но я безумно люблю шахматы, — смеется Грандмастер.

Он лениво усмехается, иего глаза все еще кажутся темными, но теперь они блестят. Локи хочется сцеловать самоуверенное выражение с чужого лица, вырвать у него стон, заставить умолять. Здравый Смысл говорит, что это плохая идея. Глупо кидаться на Грандмастера, это притяжение к нему может создать проблемы, потому что не имеет значения, насколько тот красив или образован или даже харизматичен. Грандмастер все еще невероятно опасен. Джокер.

Импульсивность в секунды выкидывает Здравый Смысл в окно.

— Проклятье, — в груди Локи зарождается рычание. Он вскакивает из кресла и, сбросив шахматные фигуры на пол, перешагивает через разделяющий их столик. А затем опускается на колени Грандмастера. Тот вскидывает руки, скорее от удивления обхватывая ими Локи и выглядя откровенно шокированным. Локи же чувствует себя победителем, сумев, наконец-то, застать Грандмастера врасплох. Он наклоняется и накрывает чужие губы поцелуем.

Грандмастер реагирует инстинктивно, будто его прошибает током. Он без сомнений отвечает на поцелуй, позволяя их губам и языкам встретиться, давая почувствовать вкус жженого сахара и каких-то фруктов, которые лежали рядом с шахматной доской. Вкус Грандмастера напоминает магию — такой же горячий и зажигающий кровь, игристый, яркий. Он до зависимости хорош, и Локи думает, что мог бы целоваться вот так часами, сидя на чужих коленях настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно.

Все заканчивается так же быстро, как началось. Грандмастер аккуратно, но твердо отталкивает Локи, и в его взгляде застывают ужас и загнанность.

— Нет, Локи, — говорит он, — нет, нет, нет, ты не… нет. Прости. Сыграем завтра снова, хорошо?

Локи хочется кричать. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, почему, чтобы попросить Грандмастера поцеловать его снова, но у него нет и шанса. Тот сжимает пальцы в воздухе, и Локи оказывается в своих комнатах, на своей кровати и абсолютно один раньше, чем успевает что-то сказать.

Он сидит несколько мгновений в тишине, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Пальцами касается своих губ, ловя призрак чужого прикосновения. И когда отводит их, видит на подушечках остатки голубой краски.

Его план срикошетил. Все закончилось тем, что теперь он хочет Грандмастера еще больше, чем раньше. И, что вызывает у него непонимание, тот очевидно желает его, но отослал прочь.

Отослал, потому что…?

Локи со стоном проводит ладонями по лицу. Не то чтобы Грандмастер его не хотел, так? Он же ответил на поцелуй, будто тот был воздухом, а он сам утопающим. Непостижимо.

Но все, что Локи знает, так это что он нуждается в том, чтобы снова почувствовать привкус жженного сахара и дрожь Грандмастера от едва сдерживаемой силы под собой. Ему это нужно настолько сильно, что он едва может дышать.

Это более чем неловко, да, но в данный момент? Локи плевать.

***

— О, Локи! — Грандмастер разве что светиться не начинает при виде его. Он берет Локи за руку и тянет на диван рядом с собой. — Я так рад, что ты к нам присоединился! У нас тут еще много интересного! — Грандмастер болтает и болтает об участниках этого дня. Локи, в принципе, плевать, но… Ему нравится слушать эти восторги.

Тебе просто нравится слушать его голос? Опасно, — предупреждает голос в голове Локи, — опаснее, чем просто хотеть его. Будь осторожен, Одинсон.

Но в какой-то мере Локи чувствует облегчение, что Грандмастер ведет себя так, будто вчера ночью ничего не произошло. Он кивает и поддакивает в нужных места, откинувшись на спинку дивана и просто наслаждаясь компанией и теплом, излучаемым Грандмастером.

***

У Локи, наконец-то, получается уговорить Селин остаться с ним на завтрак.

— Ну как, твой план сработал? Ты победил? — спрашивает она, показывая знаки одной рукой, поскольку вторая занята едой.

— Нет. Как бы прискорбно ни было это признавать, мой план соблазнить и отвлечь его провалился, — показывает Локи быстро и резко, показывая свое недовольство.

Она морщится и жестом показывает что-то вроде «фу».

— А ведь ты так хорошо выглядел. Что э, видимо, тебе придется победить его исключительно с помощью своих умений.

— Точно, — закатывает глаза Локи. — А Грандмастер вдруг решит, что садовничество станет его новой страстью вместо гладиаторских боев.

Селин доедает и замирает, прежде чем распахнуть глаза и щелкнуть пальцами.

— А как насчет того, чтобы сыграть со мной? Я не Грандмастер, но я вполне неплохо играю.

— А знаешь асгардийские правила?

— Только классические ксандарийские, — показывает она с извиняющимся взглядом. — Но я могу тебя научить? Возможно, изучение новых правил поможет тебе увидеть игру по-новому?

— Это было бы чудесно, — отвечает Локи и достает шахматную доску из своего пространственного кармана, ставя ее на кофейный столик и расставляя фигуры.

— Что ж, во-первых, ладьи и кони меняются местами! И королева может телепортироваться в рамках трех клеток от нее, но только если…

Селин объясняет правила быстро, но они в разы сложнее стандартных асгардийских. Хотя Локи, вроде бы, все понимает.

— Значит, конь может поменяться местами с конем противника? — спрашивает он, когда она заканчивает объяснения.

— Но только один раз за игру. И только если слоны выбыли.

— Так, ясно. Кажется, я разобрался.

— Прекрасно! Давай играть! — потирает ладони Селин.

В первые же минуты Локи теряет половину своих пешек из-за «отравления», которое, как оказывается, могут накладывать слоны, если выигрывают бросок кубика. Локи никогда не играл в шахматы с костями, это убивает всю суть стратегии ради элемента удачи, но Селин кажется счастливой, а он ощущает себя обязанным доиграть. Особенно с тем, что едва не убил ее в первое утро в Башне.

— Так как Грандмастер? — спрашивает Селин, когда Локи делает ход одной из оставшихся пешек.

— Как он? Он… кажется, неплохо? Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто он не… В последнее время он не… — она делает ход ладьей, которая, как оказывается, тоже может телепортироваться, и неловко замирает.

— Что? — спрашивает Локи в предчувствии шторма.

— Видишь ли, Грандмастер обычно устраивает эти… вечеринки. На одном из своих кораблей. Особые вечеринки, — с нажимом повторяет она. — Интересные вечеринки. — В этот раз она использует другой знак для «вечеринки», тот, который обозначает уровень разврата.

— Ты когда-то была на этих вечеринках?

— О, нет! — качает Селин головой. — У меня девушка есть! Мы не изменяем друг другу!

— Я понял, — показывает Локи, уже разобравшись, что за особые интересные вечеринки имеются в виду. — Значит, Грандмастер часто устраивает такие? — он специально использует тот же знак, что она, жестикулируя медленно, чтобы показать, что и правда понял. Это открытие не то чтобы открытие. Он ведь уже слышал некоторые слухи.

— Да. Но мой планировщик вечеринок говорит, что Грандмастер не появлялся ни на каких в последнее время. Так вот… Он в порядке?

Локи медленно моргает и делает новый ход.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Да, он… в порядке. Выглядит хорошо. Кажется счастливым.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — показывает Селин и забирает одну из пешек Локи.

— Скажи, — продолжает тот. — А как долго он уже не участвует в таких… вечеринках?

Селин прищуривается с беззвучным хмыканьем. Она несколько раз щелкает пальцами, обдумывая ответ, и только тогда показывает:

— Точно… Где-то с… — она делает паузу. — Последний раз был незадолго до твоего прибытия. Я помню, потому что мне пришлось собрать целую команду, чтобы отчистить Коммодор.

— Коммодор?

— Любимый корабль для вечеринок Грандмастера. Это было ужасно, — показывает Селин, наблюдая за тем, как Локи ходит ладьей.

— Шах.

— Проклятье.

***

Получается, что Грандмастер не отправляется на интересные вечеринки с прибытия Локи, что только больше его запутывает. Это можно расценивать как то, что тому интересен только Локи, что другие сейчас не привлекают его внимание.

Но почему тогда он его отослал? Почему не целовал больше после той ночи? Эти вопросы крутятся в голове Локи все время, что они играют в этот вечер.

Грандмастер расслаблен — длинные ноги вытянуты, а подрисованные голубой краской губы растянуты в красивой, притягательной улыбке. Локи задумывается о том, как бы выглядели его руки, молочно-белые, оглаживая смуглую кожу на чужой груди. С того поцелуя он ощущает легкий, сладкий запах жженого сахара каждый раз, когда Грандмастер рядом. Чувствует древнюю магию, искрящуюся под самой поверхностью. Попробовав ее однажды, не может не ощущать ее. Желать ее.

Звезды. Локи не хотел чужих прикосновений так сильно десятилетия. Возможно, даже столетия. Он и забыл, насколько это ужасно.

— Так слухи правдивы? — спрашивает Локи, когда Грандмастер выигрывает первую партию за вечер.

— Возможно, — хитро улыбается тот. — А, подожди, а о каких именно ты говоришь?

— О разнузданных вечеринках, которые Вы устраиваете на борту одного из своих кораблей.

— Разнузданных вечеринках… — смеется Грандмастер. — Ты мог бы сказать «оргиях», знаешь ли. -

Локи на это морщится, и он смеется еще сильнее.

— Такое вульгарное слово, — ворчит Локи.

— Ну, ву… вульгарное или нет, но да, у меня есть человек, организующий разнузданные вечеринки, — Грандмастер специально делает акцент на последних двух словах. — Это поддерживает мораль. Весело. Неплохо тренирует.

Локи выставляет фигуры на доске и снова откидывается в кресле.

— Слышал, их участники в последнее время по Вам соскучились.

— Ну, — скашивает на него взгляд Грандмастер, — мое время было занято кое-чем поинтереснее.

Локи чувствует, как внутри расходится тепло.

— Коммодор всегда будет на месте, — продолжает тем временем Грандмастер, делая ход пешкой. — А я не знаю, насколько долго здесь будешь ты. И был бы дураком, теряя это… Это драгоценное, дорогое… — он вздыхает, — время.

Внутри Локи взрывается шок. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может. А он не любит, когда его застают врасплох.

Он бы отпустил меня, — думает Локи, — он бы просто отпустил меня. У него есть власть, чтобы удержать, и он не хочет, чтобы я исчез, но все равно позволил бы.

— Это кажется логичным, — бормочет он, наконец-то собираясь с мыслями достаточно, чтобы сделать ответный ход.

— Как я и говорил, я очень люблю шахматы, — говорит Грандмастер, пару раз медленно и как-то странно моргая.

— Это… Вы что, пытались мне подмигнуть?

— Один из немногих навыков, который мне не покорился, верь или нет, — кривобоко усмехается тот. — Телепортация, телекинез, управление материей, бум, никаких проблем, но подмигивание? Хах, нет, не могу, это выше меня.

— О, но это же не сложно, Вы просто… — подмигивает ему Локи.

— А вот теперь ты просто дразнишься, — фыркает Грандмастер, но эффект уничтожается нежной улыбкой, все еще украшающей его лицо. — Показушник.

Они продолжают играть. Локи слушает жалобы о политике Сакаара, а сам отвечает страшными рассказами из политической истории Асгарда. Ему нравится слушать о том, как Грандмастер когда-то давно попал сюда, как он навел хотя бы относительный порядок в своей части города (даже если это привело к хаосу в других).

Ночь постепенно вступает в свои права, укрывая комнату темнотой, пока из освещения не остается только стоящая рядом лампа и бликующая панель, контролирующая лифт. Ноги Локи подобраны под себя, как у довольного кота, а Грандмастер свернулся под теплым одеялом, которое достал из ниоткуда. Они даже не двигают фигуры сами, не желая менять удобное положение — Локи использует маленького служку, чтобы делать ходы, а Грандмастер использует классический телекинез. Их магия будто соединяется над доской, согревая пространство, выхваченное светом у темноты вокруг.

И Локи может видеть. Грандмастера, у которого подводка чуть размазалась и стерлась, медленно, сонно моргающего. Он, кажется, единственный может увидеть эту уязвимую, не приукрашенную, лишенную театральности сторону. Это похоже на привилегию. И ощущается очень личным.

— Шах и мат, — наконец-то мурчит Грандмастер, забирая короля Локи.

— Проклятье, — вздыхает тот, выпрямляя ноги и с наслаждением их вытягивая.

— Пора спать, мой дорогой принц, — говорит на это Грандмастер, поднимаясь, но все еще придерживая плед на плечах, будто робу. Он протягивает Локи руку, и тот принимая ее, позволяя помочь подняться. — Завтра, конечно же?

— Конечно, — отвечает Локи, и Грандмастер проводит его к лифту.

Когда он уже тянется к панели, Локи накрывает его запястье ладонью. Грандмастер переводит взгляд с руки на лицо Локи, склонив голову с явным вопросом на лице.

— Что такое?

— Я мог бы остаться здесь, — шепчет Локи. — С тобой. В твоей кровати. — Он придвигается ближе.

Грандмастер распахивает глаза, на секунду выглядя испуганным. Затем на смену приходит желание. Локи может узнать соблазн, когда видит его, и на мгновение ему даже кажется, что получилось. Аромат жженого сахара заполняет пространство между ними. Всего-то и нужно, чтобы Грандмастер склонил голову, и…

Он медленно поднимает руку, поглаживая щеку Локи. Тот тяжело вздыхает, позволяя глазам закрыться, и тянется за теплым, благоговейным прикосновением. Но вдруг, будто обжегшись, Грандмастер отстраняется.

Локи резко вскидывает на него взгляд, чувствуя, как внутри скручивается паника. В глазах древнего создания напротив мягкость и грусть, подсвеченные голубым светом от панели. Грандмастер качает головой.

— Нет, Локи. Нет.

И, снова не получив и шанса ответить, спросить, почему, даже звук издать, Локи оказывается сидящим на своей кровати, в своих комнатах. Ужасающе, болезненно один.

Плед Грандмастера укрывает его плечи.

Он вздыхает, свернувшись на кровати под ним, чувствуя легкий запах жара и все того же сахарного тростника.

***

Все говорят, что на Сакааре время движется иначе. Локи не совсем уверен, насколько это точно с научной точки зрения, но точно так же он не может сказать, сколько уже находится здесь. Кажется, недели, но ощущается, будто годы.

Будто он знает Грандмастера дольше, чем возможно.

И пытается оказаться в его постели столетиями.

Локи говорит себе, что это ради того, чтобы укрепить свои позиции в качестве любимчика Грандмастера, и иногда ему даже удается в это поверить.

Сейчас они проводят фактически все свое время вместе, хотя Локи не посещает большую часть матчей на арене. Вместо этого он учит Грандмастера Асгардийским играм, которые ему самому кажутся древними, но так новы для того. Они смеются и делятся историями, слушают музыку, шутят. Они долго гуляют по Башне, просто, чтобы размять ноги, и Локи внимательно слушает, когда Грандмастер рассуждает об архитектуре, дизайне или тонкостях того, как собрать работников, чтобы все работало.

Локи рассказывает ему о собственных приключениях. Об Асгарде и жизни принца. Он почти не рассказывает о Торе. Оставляет свои драгоценные воспоминания, истории о матери себе. Локи слишком счастлив здесь, чтобы ворошить их. У него пока не хватит сил говорить об этом. Пока что нет.

(Однажды Грандмастер приглашает его прокатиться на одном из кораблей поменьше. Тот слабоват для длительных прогулок, но подвижный и невероятно быстрый. Локи смеется, держась изо всех сил, а Грандмастер подвывает и вскрикивает от счастья, заставляя корабль исполнять петли или вводя корабль в штопор в небе Сакаара.

— Это было весело, — говорит он, тяжело дыша, с дикими глазами, и Локи с трудом приводит дыхание в порядок, прежде чем ответить:

— Это было страшно, но иногда это одно и тоже, — Грандмастер после этих слов выглядит так, будто снова хочет его поцеловать.

Но не делает этого, чтоб его.)

Они весь день играют в самые разнообразные игры, и в некоторых важна удача, так что Локи даже побеждает в половине случаев. Некоторые требуют и удачи, и навыка, в них он тоже частенько вырывается вперед. Некоторые игры требуют странных физических навыков, и в них Локи побеждает только если Грандмастер откровенно плох или не имел практики. Ну и, конечно же, они развлекаются играми на смекалку и стратегию, в которых Грандмастер с легкостью побеждает каждый раз, хотя и не без труда.

Локи веселится больше, чем когда-либо с кем бы то ни было за всю свою долгую жизнь.

(И если не думать о потерях, можно сказать, что он счастлив.)

***

— Ты уверен, что снова хочешь играть в шахматы? — спрашивает Грандмастер после второй сыгранной ими за этот вечер игры. — Я имею в виду… Я с удовольствием, мне не надоедает, но что насчет тебя? Потому что мы каждую ночь играем, и я волнуюсь…

— Я собираюсь продолжать играть, пока не смогу победить, — спокойно говорит Локи, приподнимая бровь.

— О, хорошо тогда, — отвечает Грандмастер. — Мне, мне нравится такой настрой! Серьезно, вперед, хотя нам придется играть очень и очень много. — Дразнит он.

— Тогда пусть так и будет, — и Локи расставляет фигуры.

— Решимость! Вот это действительно достойно уважения! У… Уверен, как принцу, это тебе не раз помогало.

— Так и было, — Локи ходит слоном. — Пока это едва не стоило мне жизни.

— Ох? Ты не можешь… Не можешь сказать подобное и не объяснить!

— Ну… — ведет тот плечами. — Мое столкновение с Богиней Смерти не было первым случаем, когда я упал с Бивреста. 

Пока они играют, Локи рассказывает Грандмастеру о том, что его старший брат был глупцом, разжегшим войну. Говорит он и о том, как пришлось убрать того с пути к трону ради блага Асгарда. Как ради признания Одина он организовал и помешал перевороту. Локи говорит осторожно, обходит болезненные моменты, связанные с Тором. Они продолжают играть, и он вдумчиво следит за фигурами, пытаясь предугадать действия Грандмастера. Тот же внимательно слушает каждое слово, широко распахнув глаза.

— Так что, не будь я настолько… полным решимости… — заканчивает Локи, — я бы сдался. Не упал бы с Бивреста и не оказался на пути Таноса. Но это другая…

— Таноса? — перебивает его Грандмастер. — Он все еще жив? О боги… Я думал, что он уже… Он причинил тебе боль? Как ты все еще жив?

— О, наконец-то знакомое Вам имя, — сухо отзывается Локи, делая ход королевой. — Он причинил мне боль, да, но я выжил, и… не хотел бы сейчас заново переживать то, что было.

— Я.. да. Нет. Это.. Все… В порядке. Что ж, Локи, теперь я понимаю, о чем ты говорил при нашей первой встрече. Ну, когда сказал, что должен опасаться. У тебя… довольно беспокойное прошлое, не так ли?

В груди Локи расцветает волнение. Грандмастер пока что действует соответственно его предсказаниям. Впервые у него действительно есть шанс победить. Он старается держать лицо спокойным.

— Проблема за проблемой, да.

— Значит, ты не совсем ас, так? Ты с… Йо… йо.. ха…

— Йотунхейма, — еще один нужный Локи ход от Грандмастера.

— Йотунхейма, точно. Это невероятно. Ничего странного, что у тебя проблемы с доверием. Не нужно… Не нужно скрывать от детей правду, если они приемные. Проклятье.

— Да, это определенно могло бы помочь, — легко отзывается Локи. — Что ж, теперь Вы знаете о моем виде, так что я должен спросить о Вашем. 

— О, я выходец с планеты Грандмастеров, мы все, все очень красивы и владеем прекрасным чувством стиля.

— Я так понимаю, они все чувствовали себя ужасно из-за того, что Вы были самым красивым и модным, и поэтому изгнали Вас? — закатывает Локи глаза.

— Эй, эй, а ты прав. Откуда ты знаешь?

— Просто угадал, — очевидно, что Грандмастер не хочет говорить о своей планете или юности. Это разочаровывает. Локи все еще нуждается в информации о нем, но прислуга знает достаточно, чтобы понимать, что ничего не знает, а жители дворца могут только распространять откровенно лживые слухи, чем и занимаются.

Будто почувствовав разочарование Локи, Грандмастер вздыхает.

— Слушай, я… — пауза, — Мой мир… Его больше нет, понимаешь? И у него не было названия. Моя раса не имела названия. Мы просто… Были. И… Это было так давно, так давно, Локи… Я не могу… — на лице Грандмастера на секунду отражается боль, но он быстро берет себя в руки.

“Как зверь”, — осознает Локи. — “Скрывает боль, как раненый зверь”.

— Понимаю, — говорит, и Грандмастер расслабляется, очевидно чувствуя облегчение.

— Да, не сомневаюсь, — вздыхает он, и следующие несколько ходов они проводят в тишине. — Эй, а знаешь, что я могу тебе рассказать?

— Очень многое, наверное.

— Ну эй, серьезно. Никто не знает этого, кроме… Собственно, я не уверен, сколько людей знает. Но в этой башне — никто. И в этой системе, скорее всего. Так что… -Грандмастер громко выдыхает. — Эн Дви Гаст.

— Прошу прощения?

— Эн Дви. Это мое имя. Эн Дви Гаст. И да, прежде, чем ты спросишь, это имя, данное мне при рождении.

— Эн Дви, — шепчет Локи. У имен есть сила. И Грандмастер делится ею, и это настолько личное, что Локи не может не оценить. — Это хорошее имя. Необычное.

— Спасибо, — говорит Грандмастер — Эн Дви — с гордостью. — Не злоупотребляй им.

— Хорошо, Грандмастер, — улыбается Локи и смотрит на доску. Грандмастер находится в затруднительном положении, и впервые, кажется, не осознает этого. — Шах. — Говорит Локи почти что дрожащим от волнения голосом, делая ход ладьей к королю Грандмастера.

Того уже не удивляет, что Локи может поставить ему шах, подобное случается довольно-таки часто. Но в этот раз он хмурит брови и хмыкает, когда смотрит на доску.

— Вы только посмотрите на это.

Локи молчит, позволяя ему подумать, и Грандмастер целых две минуты размышляет, прежде чем сделать ход. 

Локи едва удается сдержать победный вскрик. Он снова ходит:

— Шах и мат, — говорит Локи, не скрывая самодовольства. Прошли недели, и он наконец-то победил, и…

— Шах и Мат? — мотает головой Грандмастер, будто ему что-то в ухо попало. — Ты… Шах и мат? Нет. Не может… — он переводит взгляд с доски на Локи, снова и снова, и вдруг начинает смеяться.

В следующие несколько секунд мир погружается в хаос. Локи оказывается вздернут на ноги, а кофейный столик перевернут и откинут. Дрожащие ладони Грандмастера обхватывают его лицо, и тот целует Локи, улыбаясь ему в губы.

Привязанность и радость накрывают Локи волнами. Он хватает отвороты робы Грандмастера, притягивая его к себе настолько близко, насколько может, будто способен удержать, будто у него есть силы, чтобы заставить это создание остаться на месте.

Их поцелуй немного неловок поначалу, не скоординирован, но потом он превращается в нечто более медленное, более идеальное и…

И вдруг Грандмастер отстраняется, и вся радость, бурлящая в Локи, затихает, когда он чувствует это. 

— Грандмастер…

— Я… Я прошу прощения… Я увлекся, — говорит тот с болезненной честностью в голосе. — Я просто… Никто раньше… Не мог… Уже так давно, и… Я знал, что ты сможешь и… Прости…

— Не извиняйся, дурак, — грубо обрывает Грандмастера Локи, встряхивая его за отвороты робы, — тебе не за что…

— Прости, — снова повторяет Грандмастер и уже поднимает руку, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами и перенести Локи в его комнату, но тот оказывается быстрее.

— Нет, — говорит он, накрывая чужую руку своей. — Не смей этого делать, пока не скажешь мне, почему!

— Почему? Почему что? — Грандмастер выглядит почти испуганным.

— Почему каждый раз, когда я проявляю к тебе интерес, ты отсылаешь меня прочь, — медленно проговаривает Локи, чтобы его точно поняли. — Почему ты не разделишь со мной постель? Я же знаю, что ты хочешь! Так почему?

— Ты не… Ты не понимаешь… Локи, это было бы неправильно, если бы я требовал от тебя большего! Ты ничего не должен делать! Все, что мне нужно — это игры. Этого достаточно! — Грандмастер проводит ладонью по своим волосам. — Ты здесь в безопасности, что бы… что бы ни случилось. Тебе не нужно… покупать…

Это бьет по Локи, будто мешком по голове.

— Ты думаешь, что я ощущаю себя обязанным, — говорит он неверяще. — Ты думаешь, что мне кажется, будто я должен это сделать.

— Ты живешь в моей башне, и ты… Ты был пленником, а теперь…

Из груди Локи вырывается нервный, облегченный смешок. Он тянет Грандмастера за робу к себе, как подтверждение своих следующих слов:

— Я хочу переспать с тобой.

— Я… Локи… Ты… Это просто нечестно, это…

— Нет, это ты не понимаешь. Ты все еще думаешь… Я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы до тебя дошло. Эн Дви, — говорит Локи громко, намеренно используя настоящее имя, — я хочу разделить с тобой постель не потому что боюсь тебя или чувствую себя обязанным. Я хочу тебя, потому что… Ты все еще не веришь мне! — теперь он раздражен, потому что Грандмастер все еще выглядит неубежденным, немного испуганным и будто хочет сбежать. В результате Локи заговаривает до того, как обдумывает, что собирается сказать, еще и повышая голос. — Это правда? Что ты можешь читать мысли. Я знаю, что ты этого не делаешь, но можешь?

— Что? — еще более шокировано спрашивает Грандмастер. — Я.. Могу, да, могу, а почему…

Локи скользит ладонями по чужой шее и притягивает его к себе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.

Если он сделает это, то есть шанс, что Грандмастер увидит все. Ему придется поверить, что тот не станет лезть дальше, перебирая его воспоминания, как файлы в старом архиве. Он откроет Грандмастеру все свои карты. Полностью.

И тот увидит то, в чем Локи боится признаться даже себе. Что ему никогда не было веселее, он никогда не чувствовал себя ближе к кому-то за всю жизнь.

Что ж, пусть так и будет.

— Прочти мои мысли, — говорит Локи уверенно. — Прочти их.

Грандмастер распахивает глаза, вглядываясь в Локи долгое мгновение, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает он.

Локи даже не дергается, почувствовав чужое присутствие на краю своего сознания. Он может ощущать Грандмастера и древнюю, неизведанную, непостижимую старую магию, нежно окутывающую его мысли.

Ты видишь? — думает Локи, склоняя голову, чтобы задеть кончик носа Грандмастера своим. — Ты понимаешь?

Он чувствует, как у того сбивается дыхание, как его мысли неохотно отделяются от тех, что принадлежат Локи. Даже когда его сознание отступает, Грандмастер снова вскидывает руки, обхватывая лицо Локи ладонями, большими пальцами поглаживая его скулы.

— Да, — выдыхает он между ними, и, наконец-то, улыбается, смотря мягко и открыто. — Да, я понимаю.

Локи наклоняет голову и медленно, неуверенно, все еще опасаясь, что Грандмастер сбежит, касается чужих губ своими. Тот вздыхает и поднимает руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы Локи. Его счастье почти осязаемо, волнами расходящееся вокруг, и оно заразительно. Локи издает удовлетворенный звук и обхватывает Грандмастера руками за шею. Поцелуй быстро углубляется, и он едва не урчит, получив снова возможность почувствовать тот незабываемый вкус, ту самую искрящую, щекочущую магию, сдобренную сахаром, тот сладкий дикий огонь.

В этот раз Грандмастер не отсылает его, — вспоминает Локи, чувствуя приятную дрожь.

Грандмастер не отсылает его. Он остается.

Поцелуй заканчивается, когда Локи уже не хватает воздуха. Он отстраняется и вдыхает, тихо смеясь от радости. Грандмастер странно, даже благоговейно смотрит на него, будто он нечто редкое и замечательное.

— Мой, мой дорогой, умный принц, — мурчит он. — Пойдем. — Берет Локи за руку и тянет к лифту, правда, скорее к арке, ведущей в его спальню.

Локи следует за ним без сомнений, бегло осматриваяс.

— Я уже говорил, что у тебя чудесный вкус в дизайне интерьеров?

— У меня много в чем прекрасный вкус.

— Конечно, — усмехается Локи и аккуратно подталкивает Грандмастера к укрытой плюшевыми одеялами жемчужного цвета кровати.

— Эй, эй, не спеши, для этого, этого нет причин, — Грандмастер снова целует его, до боли медленно, будто доказывая что-то.

— Я уже достаточно не спешил, — жалуется Локи, когда они прекращают целоваться, и запускает руки под чужую робу, самыми кончиками пальцев забираясь под рубашку. — Я не спешил уже… сколько я здесь?

— Не знаю, — хмыкает Грандмастер. — У нас есть все время в… — Он скользит ладонями по коже костюма, скрывающего тело Локи. Моргает несколько раз, явно путаясь в мыслях, и пальцами проводит по бокам, а затем спине. — О небеса… — Фыркает, хмурясь. — Как это снимается?

— Ну, сначала надо снять наплечники, — смеется Локи. — И плащ, и…

— Ты живешь… Ты живешь в месте, как ты там его называл, во дворце. Почему ты одет так, будто находишься в зоне военных действий? — ворчит Грандмастер, дотягиваясь до нужных завязок и быстро распутывая их, чтобы позволить лишним накладкам упасть на пол.

— Теперь плащ, — напутствует Локи, отцепляя тот на плечах. Он позволяет ему присоединиться к наплечникам, лежащим у их ног. — А потом сам доспех. Вот, эта накладка снимается, а под ней есть крючки и петли. Дай я…

— Нет, нет, никакой магии. Это забавно, это игра. Как пазл, — говорит Грандмастер. Он быстро находит маленькие завязочки на боку, которые удерживают бронированную накладку на груди Локи. Распутывает их и сдвигает ее в сторону. Под ней обнаруживается слой кожи помягче, усеянный крючками и петлями, удерживающими его закрытым. Локи тихо наблюдает за ним, рассматривая решительное выражение на лице, пока тот постепенно высвобождает каждый крючок. И замечает неприкрытое удовольствие, когда Грандмастер справляется, разводя края доспеха в стороны. Он присвистывает и проводит ладонью по груди Локи.

— Ты… вау… Вау.

— Красноречиво, — дразнит его Локи, ведя плечами, чтобы окончательно избавиться от доспеха, отправляя его к плащу и наплечникам.

— Я, я известен своим красно… ты действительно прекрасен, — говорит Грандмастер, перепрыгивая с мысли на мысль. — Да, точно. Вау. Видишь, о чем я? Вся суть в предвкушении. Нельзя просто использовать магию и щелкнуть пальцами, и… Предвкушение — огромная часть веселья, да? — Он ладонями проводит по чужим бокам, останавливаясь, когда достигает пояса штанов.

— Терпение не моя сильная сторона, — сознается Локи и тянется к поясу, удерживающему робу Грандмастера, распахивая ее, прежде чем дотянуться и стянуть тонкую золотую ткань с его плеч. Та напоминает воду, соскальзывая на пол.

— Это благодетель, насколько я знаю, — Грандмастер проходится ладонями по выпирающим косточкам, едва ощутимо задевая ими кожу под поясом.

— Да, но я не ценитель, — отвечает Локи и избавляется от чужих наручей. А потом ладонями бесстыдно проводит под рубашкой Грандмастера, задирая ее и проходясь пальцами по слегка мягкому животу и груди.

— Эй, эй, я все равно сниму, знаешь ли, не надо мять ее, — смеется Грандмастер и стягивает шелковую рубашку через голову. У Локи перехватывает дыхание от контраста собственных белых рук и смуглой кожи Грандмастера. Это вызывает восторг, и он удовлетворенно хмыкает, подаваясь вперед и снова крадя поцелуй.

Локи чувствует, как сердце Грандмастера стучит в груди, прямо напротив его собственного. Оно бьется быстро, выдавая волнение, отчаяние, доказывая, что спокойствие — не более, чем маска. Это триумф. Локи широко ухмыляется в чужие губы, прихватывает нижнюю, размазывая языком голубую краску. Он дотягивается руками до своих штанов, справляясь привычно к бронированной накладкой и избавляясь от нее, прежде чем шагнуть из вещей (его обувь давно снята, в комнатах Грандмастера он ходит босиком). Теперь на Локи только мягкое, шелковое белье. Оно облегает, не оставляя места воображению. Локи притягивает Грандмастера ближе, и слышит его сдавленный вздох.

— О, да, это приятно, — выдыхает тот, губами касаясь губ, подбородка, шеи, оставляя голубые следы на своем пути.

Локи даже чувствует краску на своей коже.

— Без твоих штанов будет еще лучше, — отвечает он, склоняя голову набок, чтобы открыть больше шеи.

Когда он делал подобное в прошлом, огромная часть его сознания всегда была настороже. Оголяешь горло, но держишься за сейд на случай, если твой компаньон захочет его перерезать. Сейчас же кажется нелепым возможность того, что Грандмастер причинит ему вред. Сейд Локи ощущается чем-то далеким, ненужным, лишним.

Так ощущается доверие, — понимает он, чувствуя, как эмоции на секунду застилают глаза. Локи притягивает Грандмастера еще ближе, одной рукой зарываясь в его волосы.

Это чувство оставляет его полностью открытым. Доверять кому-то — слабость. Но это не ощущается слабостью. Это больше похоже на силу, на мощь, на ценность.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Грандмастер, не отрывая губ от кожи. — Ты замер, так что…

— Никогда не было лучше, — отвечает Локи, пальцами проводя по кромке штанов Грандмастера, пока не находит завязку, распутывая ее и дергая. — Избавься от этого, мой Грандмастер.

Мой Грандмастер?

Тот же вздрагивает и кивает, позволяя пальцам Локи стянуть ткань с бедер. Тонкий материал падает на пол, и Грандмастер вышагивает из штанов, откидывая их прочь. Локи удовлетворенно хмыкает, взглядом окидывая открывшееся ему тело. Грандмастер невероятный, приятно мускулистый и стройный, хотя мило мягковат на боках. Локи с удовольствием отмечает полностью твердый член.

— Никаких синих полос? — спрашивает он с притворным удивлением.

— Поймал меня в свободный день.

— И почему я знал, что ты не носишь белье? — продолжает дразниться Локи, снова подаваясь к нему, чтобы прижаться ближе. Между ними остается только один тонкий слой ткани.

— Штаны бы с ним так не смотрелись. Видишь… Видишь ли, были бы линии, — кое-как отвечает Грандмастер и тянет Локи к кровати. — Ладно, это нечестно, почему ты все еще не раздет? Можно я…? — он легонько тянет белье Локи, поднимая взгляд, будто спрашивая еще раз, и у Локи вырывается стон.

— Конечно, — фыркает он и толкает Грандмастера на кровать.

Тот падает, выставив одну руку, чтобы удержаться полусидя. Он выглядит растрепанным, с размазанной по губам и подбородку краской. И смотрит на Локи, будто готов ему поклоняться. Будто тот стоит восхищения, привязанности, любви.

  


Любви? Нет. Грандмастер не любит его. Восхищается им и тем, на что он способен, возможно, веселится с ним, но не любит. Разве такое возможно?

Локи игнорирует эту мысль и позволяет белью упасть на пол. Выступает из него, оставляя там. Он слышит тихий вдох Грандмастера и его довольное урчание.

— Ты что, кот? — фыркает Локи со смешком и присоединяется к тому на кровати. Забирается на колени, седлая бедра.

Грандмастер только урчит громче, уткнувшись в его шею. Локи хмыкает, мягко потянув того за пряди на затылке, чтобы поцеловать. Он пытается углубить его, сделать требовательным, но Грандмастеру удается замедлить все, и Локи теряется в чувственности поцелуя, в том, как тот касается его, целует раз за разом, медленно углубляя поцелуй, крадя его дыхание и вырывая из него смущающие звуки.

— Могу я коснуться тебя? — спрашивает Грандмастер, когда они снова отстраняются, чтобы вдохнуть. — То есть, можно я…

— Я обнажен и сижу у тебя на коленях, — выдыхает Локи. — Ты можешь делать что угодно.

— Просто проверяю, — говорит Грандмастер, и Локи остается только вздохнуть, чувствуя, как теплая ладонь обхватывает его член. — Да, вот так. — Мягко хвалит Грандмастер, когда тот машинально вскидывает бедра.

Локи знает, что мог бы кончить прямо так, просто от поцелуев и прикосновений, но и уверен, что может добавить ощущений.

— Я сделаю лучше, — говорит он, легко отталкивая руку Грандмастера.

Он прижимается ближе, позволяя их членам соприкоснуться, и обхватывает оба пальцами, перед этим с помощью сейда покрыв ладонь маслом. Грандмастер охает, когда Локи начинает двигаться, толкаясь в свою руку.

— Ох… да… ммм… это… это лучше, — мямлит он, но Локи только затыкает его очередным поцелуем, постанывая прямо в губы.

Скольжение приятно давит, и Локи это было нужно, уже слишком долго нужно. Он двигает ладонью чуть-чуть быстрее, вскидывает бедра немного режче…

— Э-эй, медленнее, немного медленнее, — протестует Грандмастер. Он ложится на спину и тянет Локи за собой. А затем коленом цепляется за его ноги и переворачивает их. — Так-то лучше. — Удовлетворенно хмыкает, и Локи вскрикивает, когда он толкается вниз намеренно лениво, позволяет их смазанным членам оказаться зажатыми между ними.

— Грандмастер, тебя не убьет, если ты немного поторопишься, — сквозь зубы говорит Локи, подаваясь бедрами навстречу его движениям.

— Нет, — отвечает тот радостно, но его ладонь сжимает бедро Локи и прижимает его к кровати. Тот пытается двигаться, но не может. — Просто… Просто наслаждайся.

Локи обхватывает Грандмастера ногами, использует их, чтобы притянуть его к себе как можно ближе. Тот все равно двигается медленно, все так же медленно, даже лениво покачиваясь навстречу. Это приятно, и напряжение медленно заполняет Локи. Он знает, что этого могло бы хватить, но хочет большего уже недели. Грандмастер убирает руку с его бедра и теперь уже сам обхватывает их члены ладонью. Локи вздыхает, наслаждаясь прикосновением, и ловит запястье Грандмастера.

— И все еще можно лучше, — бормочет он, потянув руку ниже, направляя пальцы Грандмастара в ложбинку между ягодицами. Локи чувствует его судорожный вздох, когда тот чувствует влажность.

— А вот это нечто, — говорит Грандмастер с восхищением в голосе. — Не правда ли магия, магия — лучше всего? — он легко нажимает пальцами на вход в тело Локи, обводит по кругу, но не проталкивает пальцы глубже. Это приятно, но этого мало.

— Грандмастер… Если ты ждешь разрешения, то могу напомнить, что оно у тебя есть.

— Спасибо, что… что сообщил, — дразнит тот в ответ. — Но серьезно, знаешь, терпение.

— Я ждал… А! — вскрикивает Локи, когда Грандмастер все же скользит одним пальцем внутрь. И снова двигает им медленно, лениво.

— О, ты так хорош внутри. Такой тесный и горячий. И мягкий. Я мог бы продолжать так весь день.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сжав зубы говорит Локи, и Грандмастер откровенно хихикает, высвобождая палец только чтобы добавить второй.

— А я мог бы! Это весело, — говорит, намеренно сгибая пальцы и вжимая кончики в простату. Локи выгибает от удовольствия.

— Хах, — только и удается выдохнуть ему, потому что Грандмастер продолжает двигать пальцами внутри, сгибая и разгибая их, задевая простату, но больше не давя на нее.

— Видишь? Весело, — говорит тот с нежностью в голосе. — Ох, если бы ты мог себя видеть. Прекрасен… — Локи стонет и пытается двинуть бедрами навстречу руке Грандмастера, желая большего, но тот только полностью вытягивает пальцы. Он садится, второй рукой удерживая Локи на кровати. — Не двигайся, — приказывает и, прежде чем Локи может что-то ответить или возмутиться, снова скользит пальцами внутрь.

Они теплые, костяшки и кончики пальцев проходятся по стенкам именно так, как Локи и нужно. Он хочет коснуться себя, сжать член и кончить на пальцы Грандмастера, но еще больше он хочет кончить, чувствуя его член в себе. Поэтому Локи сжимает зубы и цепляется пальцами за мягкое одеяло, ногтями впиваясь в вельвет, чувствуя, как напрягаются ноги и поджимаются пальцы на них.

— Вот, ты начинаешь понимать, — снова хвалит его Грандмастер тихо, — просто… просто продолжай. Ведь тебе хорошо?

— Да, — шипит Локи, зажмуриваясь. — Поторапливайся, Гр… — он не договаривает, всхлипывая, когда Грандмастер добавляет третий палец, широко разводя их, а затем все три вжимая в простату, пока костяшки растягивают мышцы. Это похоже на оргазм, но без разрядки. И все же удовольствие накрывает Локи волнами. Он чувствует, как смазка капает с его члена на живот, и все равно дрожит и хочет большего.

— О, да, я бы точно мог заниматься этим весь день, — говорит Грандмастер. — Вот так ты великолепен. Ты всегда великолепен, — добавляет он, все еще медленно и не сбиваясь с темпа двигая рукой, — но тебе бы... тебе бы увидеть сейчас себя… весь влажный и горячий и…

— Трахни меня, — перебивает его Локи. — Просто трахни уже меня, я готов!

Но Грандмастер не останавливается.

— Я уже, — говорит он, усмехаясь, и Локи распахивает глаза, чтобы недовольно на него посмотреть.

— Своим членом.

— Оу! — Грандмастер неохотно убирает пальцы, но у него хитро блестят глаза. — Что же ты сразу не сказал?

Локи рычит, резко садясь и дергая Грандмастера за плечи, перекатывая его на спину, чтобы снова усесться на него сверху. Тот позволяет, не сопротивляясь.

— Я не думал, что придется по буквам проговаривать, — говорит Локи, собирая масло в руку с помощью магии и смазывая член Грандмастера. Тот тихо шипит, подаваясь к ладони.

— Я люблю четкость, — все же выговаривает он, — тебе нужно четко высказывать, ч-что ты, ах, что ты хочешь, или…

Следующие слова тонут в сладком, удивленном выдохе, потому что Локи направляет его член в себя, сразу и без сомнений насаживаясь до конца. Он удовлетворенно стонет, когда головка проходит колечко мышц, и скользкий член скользит внутрь, растягивая его самым приятным способом. Локи замирает на секунду, полностью опустившись на бедра Грандмастера и любуется открывшимся видом. Тот тяжело дышит, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот в изумлении. Локи кладет руку на его грудь, частично, чтобы удержать равновесие, но частично, чтобы почувствовать ладонью сердцебиение, ощутить древнюю, первобытную магию, бьющуюся в теле под ним и пытающуюся вырваться на свободу. Он напрягает мышцы вокруг твердого члена и чувствует вибрацию от стона Грандмастера, отдающуюся в его груди.

— Это достаточно четко для тебя? — дразнит Локи, приподнимаясь на коленях и снова опускаясь, наслаждаясь чувством наполненности, нечетким, но прямым давлением на его простату и легким жжением давно не использованных мышц.

— Д-да, я бы… я бы считал так. О звезды, Локи ты… Ты такой…

Локи медленно движет бедрами, покачиваясь на члене Грандмастера вместо того, чтобы подниматься и опускаться на нем.

— Да? — спрашивает он, едва дыша. — Скажи мне.

Грандмастер поднимается, садясь ровно, и Локи уверен, что он использует магию, чтобы переместить их совсем чуть-чуть, потому что они оказываются ближе к спинке кровати, и Грандмастер опирается на нее с седлающим его Локи.

— С тобой так хорошо, — выдыхает он, аккуратно проводя ладонями по его спине.

— С тобой тоже, — отвечает Локи, и это правда.

Член Грандмастера невероятно теплый, твердо раскрывающий его и позволяющий сжиматься. Это дает, за что держаться. Локи ощущает себя на своем месте.

Он начинает двигаться, совсем немного вскидывая бедра и снова опускаясь, но именно так, как надо. Грандмастер смотрит на него с мягкостью во взгляде, которая смешивается с изумлением, неверием и симпатией. Этого слишком, и Локи опускает голову, утыкаясь в чужую шею.

— Ох, ты… ты так хорош, Локи, ты з-заставляешь меня фокусироваться, ты… ты так умен и… и… — Локи начинает двигаться быстрее, и остаток фразы тонет в стоне.

Он так сильно хочет кончить, коснуться своего члена, но не желает отрываться от Грандмастера, не в силах прекратить оглаживать его тело, грудь и шею, задерживая пальцы там, где чувствуется пульс. То самое предоргазменное состояние снова накрывает его. Капли смазки падают с его члена, пачкая живот Грандмастера, и этот маленький контакт почти доводит Локи до разрядки.

— Локи, Локи, — выдыхает Грандмастер. — Локи, я думаю, я думаю, что могу дать тебе кое-что получше. — Одной ладонью он накрывает затылок Локи, нежно тянет за пряди, чтобы снова заставить посмотреть на себя, и прижимается лбом ко лбу. — Могу я, могу я? Пожалуйста… — Шепчет, умоляет, и Локи кивает.

— Да, — говорит он, и между ними будто замыкается цепь.

Локи почти кричит. Грандмастер повсюду. Возле него, в нем, в его разуме. Но в этот раз путь двусторонний, Локи ощущает чужие мысли и эмоции точно так же, как Грандмастер чувствует его. Он может ощутить удовольствие Грандмастера, и это усиливает его собственное, затягиваясь идеальной петлей. Локи теряется в эмоциях, которые проходят сквозь их связь. Восхищение, симпатия, любовь. Грандмастер все еще смотрит в его глаза, будто видит что-то невероятное в них (и так и есть, действительно так и есть), и Локи чувствует, что сила этих чувств ломает его и выстраивает заново.

Грандмастер действительно любит его. Это должно пугать, и все же он просто принимает это как данность. Вода влажная, огонь горячий, Локи и Грандмастер влюблены.

Они дышат воздухом друг друга, снова начиная двигаться, и они не просто Грандмастер и Локи, они Грандмастер-и-Локи, ни один из них не берет верх, просто переплетаясь. Локи начинает ускоряться, и Грандмастер снова целует его, отчаянно, будто не может насытиться.

локи, локи, локи

Грандмастер обхватывает член Локи ладонью, пальцами скользя по влажной коже, подстраиваясь под движения того на его члене. Удовольствие невероятно, Грандмастер внутри него и вокруг его члена, и в его голове. Локи чувствует, насколько он тесный и как это приятно. Он ощущает глубину любви к нему этого древнего создания, настолько древнего, что могло бы уничтожить звезды и разрушить галактики. Для него.

И он бы сделал то же самое, — осознает Локи. — Он бы все сделал для этого создания, которое уважает его и заботится о нем. Которое дало ему дом и восхищается его способностями вместо того, чтобы насмехаться. Которое принимает его натуру трикстера и любит его за это только больше.

Удовольствие разгорается в его груди, и Локи не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он хочет растянуть его, насколько сможет, но Грандмастер пальцем оглаживает кругами местечко возле головки его члена, а внутри давит своим на его простату, и Локи остается только вскрикнуть, когда он кончает, согнуться вперед, вздрагивая в том же ритме, в котором стучит его сердце. Это накатывает волнами, когда наступает разрядка, и он пачкает пальцы Грандмастера спермой, еще сильнее сжимаясь на его члене.

да хорошо люблю тебя люблю тебя люблю тебялюблютебялюблютебя

Локи слышит сбитое дыхание Грандмастера под ним, чувствует, как его бросает в дрожь из-за оргазма Локи, будто он переживает свой собственный. Он чувствует его через их связь. Локи необходима секунда, чтобы прийти в себя хотя бы немного и наклониться, целуя медленно, сладко, прежде чем снова начать двигаться. У него горят мышцы бедер, и он дрожит, и Грандмастер наверняка чувствует это, потому что нежно укладывает его на спину, осторожно двигаясь в нем.

слишком много мне остановиться? нет нет эн дви гаст если остановишься я перережу тебе во сне глотку

Грандмастер тихо смеется, а Локи все еще плохо слушающимися ногами обхватывает его бедра. Его член уже опал, но он ощущает удовольствие Грандмастера как свое собственное, издавая тихие, счастливые стоны, когда тот продолжает толкаться в него. Локи только лениво приподнимается навстречу. Он слишком чувствителен сейчас, и каждый толчок посылает искры вдоль хребта, но это приятно, а Грандмастер шепчет что-то в его шею. Что-то, что даже Общий Язык не может перевести, но разум Локи заполнен счастьем и удовольствием, и Локи кажется, что он летит.

Он чувствует оргазм Грандмастера не только в его сбившихся с ритма движениях и пульсирующем члене. И не только в сладком стоне, который вырывается из его горла. Он чувствует его всем своим телом, как в замедленном потоке времени, и Локи вскрикивает, потому что его тело не выдерживает, а мозг почти отключается.

Грандмастер наконец-то замирает, прижимаясь к нему, и снова касается лбом его лба. Долгое мгновение они просто тяжело дышат, восстанавливаясь, а затем Грандмастер начинает разделять их мысли. Локи издает недовольный стон, чувствуя, как тот ускользает, оставляя его наедине с собственным сознанием.

Голова кажется слишком большой для него одного, для одного разума, который перекатывается внутри. Локи несколько раз сглатывает, снова привыкая быть только собой.

— Да, — наконец-то говорит он, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. — Это было лучше.

Грандмастер усмехается и целует его, сладко, задерживаясь прикосновением, прежде чем начать покрывать лицо Локи короткими поцелуями.

— Кончай уже, дурак, — смеется тот и легко толкает его в грудь, изображая попытку оттолкнуть.

— Я только что заставил тебя кончить, — говорит Грандмастер, не прекращая свои поцелуи.

— Нет, нет, не так. Слезь с меня, — Локи не мог бы сказать это менее уверенно.

Грандмастер еще раз целует его в губы, но отстраняется, выскальзывая из него. Он садится и проводит ладонями по груди Локи, присвистывая:

— О, да, хорошо смотришься, — хвалит, и Локи смущенно вскрикивает, когда он проталкивает в него сразу два пальца, пачкая их собственной спермой.

— Если ты думаешь об еще одном заходе, то ты очень сильно ошибаешься на этот счет, — беззлобно предупреждает Локи.

— Прости, я знаю, просто не могу устоять, чтобы не касаться, так приятно, — отвечает Грандмастер, но в его словах ни капли вины. К тому же, он снова сгибает пальцы, заставляя Локи задохнуться, выворачиваясь и отталкивая его руку. — Прости, прости. — Снова повторяет Грандмастер с усмешкой, отступая и поднимая руки в шутливом жесте «сдаюсь». — Как насчет того, чтобы смыть... Оу.

Локи уже взмахнул рукой, очищая их и убирая все следы пота, масла и спермы с их тел и кровати.

— Это… Это еще один действительно хороший трюк. Но когда-то я затащу тебя в ванную, клянусь.

Грандмастер опускается на одеяло рядом с Локи, притягивая его в объятия, а тот чувствует себя лишенным костей, мягким. Он поворачивается, просовывая одну ногу между бедер Грандмастера, чтобы оказаться еще ближе.

— Мы все еще на одеяле, — жалуется Локи, но не сдвигается ни на миллиметр, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

— А, для этого маленький трюк есть у меня, — в секунды одеяло проходит сквозь их тела, оказываясь сверху и снова становясь осязаемым. Грандмастер отпускает силу, и оно аккуратно опускается на них.

— Хороший. Манипуляция материей. Удобно.

— Еще бы, — Грандмастер целует Локи в уголок губ и задевает кончик его носа своим. — Давай, засыпай, засыпай, моя родственная душа.

— А ты спишь? — Локи с удовольствием вытягивается.

— Да, это приятно, — поглаживая чужую спину отвечает Грандмастер, оставляя ладонь между лопаток. — Локи? — спрашивает он через несколько мгновений.

— Да?

— Если мне посреди ночи станет скучно, ну, знаешь, как тебе бывает… Можно я разбужу тебя, чтобы сыграть в шахматы или еще что?

— Конечно же, нет, — фыркает Локи, вызывая у Грандмастера смешок.

Тот притягивает его ближе и долгое мгновение они молчат. Локи тонет в счастливом состоянии между сном и бодрствованием, прежде чем вспоминает кое-что, что ему сказали раньше.

Коммодор всегда будет на месте. А я не знаю, насколько долго здесь будешь ты.

— Ты был прав, когда сказал, что у меня есть дом, — говорит Локи достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. — И я никуда не уйду.

Грандмастер едва заметно дрожит.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он. — Хорошо.

Их ментальная связь может и разрушена, но Локи… Локи уверен, что ощущает облегчение, счастье и доверие, которые исходят от Грандмастера.

Он никогда не собирался влюбляться. И это должно его пугать, парализовать. И все-таки, он чувствует себя в безопасности.

***

Локи просыпается от удивленного вскрика. Он распахивает глаза и видит Селин, стоящую в арке с подносом с завтраком.

Грандмастер все еще спит, тихо сопя, рядом с ним. Локи ухмыляется и аккуратно садится.

— Привет, — жестами показывает он.

— И тебе привет, — показывает она в ответ, поставив поднос. — Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя не было в твоих комнатах!

— Ты утром приходишь ко мне до того, как отправиться к Грандмастеру?

— Его приказ. Полагаю, мне стоит принести еще один завтрак, — она закатывает глаза, но широкая улыбка портит весь эффект. — Скоро вернусь.

Грандмастер начинает ворочаться, пытаясь рукой найти Локи, который его грел.

***

Если Локи раньше думал, что Грандмастер очень тактильный, то сейчас даже сравнивать не стоит. Кажется, будто он постоянно хочет касаться Локи, держать его за руку или вести носом по шее или просто привалиться плечом. Локи не привык к такому уровню физического контакта, но он не против. К тому же, он вынужден признать, что матчи на арене намного интереснее, когда он смотрит их с колен Грандмастера.

Тот же, кажется, проводит все свое время с Локи. Топаз охотилась за ним днями, потому что была какая-то дипломатическая встреча, на которой требовалось его присутствие, но Грандмастер только отмахивался, говоря перенести ее на другое время. Та недовольно смотрит на Локи, но он только улыбается в ответ.

Локи не знал, что можно быть настолько счастливым. Ему комфортно, он любим и в безопасности в верхнем эшелоне, настолько высоко, насколько мог бы забраться. Его любовник… его родственная душа, как сказал Эн Дви… скорее всего самый могущественный Древний вселенной. Локи живет во дворце, проводя дни в смехе, играя в игры и за интересными разговорами. Он купается в искреннем восхищении. Иногда Локи показывает Грандмастеру замысловатые заклинания, и тот охает и ахает, позволяет себе маленькие безобидные выходки, которые тоже вызывают исключительно восторг.

Они снова играю в разнообразные игры, абсолютно безобидные (шахматы, го, манкала, игры со всей вселенной) и не очень («кто дольше продержится и не кончит?»). Каждый день находится что-то новое, веселое, бросающее вызов.

Они продолжают вызывать ментальную связь в постели, иногда даже когда просто обнимаются в кровати после долгого дня. И даже когда их мысли не переплетаются, призрак связи остается. Они могут чувствовать друг друга, ощущать приглушенные отголоски чужих эмоций.

Подсознательный страх, всегда сопровождавший Локи, исчезает. Он счастлив.

Стоило понимать, — думает он позже, — что это не могло длиться вечно.

***

Тор оказывается на Сакааре.

Локи счастлив видеть его живым, но в то же время он в ужасе. То, что Тор на Сакааре, значит, что он в безопасности. То, что Тор на Сакааре, значит, что он не на Асгарде и не убит Хелой.

— Ты знаешь этого, этого… Лорда грома? — спрашивает Грандмастер, посмотрев на Локи. Он может ощущать его напряжение, и Локи знает это, чувствует легкое беспокойство от Грандмастера в ответ.

— Бог Грома, — протестует Тор. — Локи, скажи ему.

— Никогда раньше не видел его, — Локи сразу же понимает, что это не сработает, и говорит так скорее просто из вредности. Тор будет жаловаться, а Грандмастер чувствует чистую ложь. Конечно же, Тор едва не сходит с ума.

— Он мой брат!

— Приемный, — уточняет Локи.

Грандмастер радостно дает Тору возможность выиграть себе свободу, и Локи не сомневается, что тот сможет. А потом он улетит, и жизнь Локи здесь не будет перевернута с ног на голову.

По крайней мере, таков план.

***

— Ты действительно не против, что я отправляю его на арену? — спрашивает Грандмастер за их вечерней игрой. Они решили в этот раз не играть в шахматы, предпочтя похожую на шашки игру, которая называется петтея.

— Да, — без сомнений говорит Локи. — С ним все будет в порядке. И он покажет удивительное шоу, — добавляет он. — Он очень креативен с… — «Этим молотом» собирался сказать он, мысленно морщась. Мьельнир уничтожен, разбит на десятки кусочков изначальным владельцем. — Он очень креативен с тем, как относится к битве. — Исправляется Локи.

— Просто чтобы не запутаться, — продолжает Грандмастер. — Это тот самый брат, которого изгнали, потому что он действовал сгоряча?

— Тот самый.

— Ооо, весело. Ну, я не уверен, что он сможет побить моего чемпиона. Ты его еще не видел. Он большой, — говорит Грандмастер и добавляет тихо. — Я не позволю ему умереть. Импульсивный или нет. Я бы не хотел, чтобы Танелиир умер, даже если он… Ну, такой, как есть. Братья странные.

— Я очень благодарен, — отвечает Локи и откладывает игровую доску, чтобы забраться к Грандмастеру на колени. Тот обхватывает его руками, запуская ладони под рубашку. — Он попытается сбежать. — Предупреждает Локи. — И у него даже может получиться.

— И ты приведешь его обратно ко мне?

В его словах ни грамма угрозы или подтекста, который бы можно было почувствовать. Это действительно просто вопрос, и Локи понимает, что его ответ примут, как есть, каким бы он ни был.

— Да, — говорит он. — Сейчас для него здесь безопаснее, чем на Асгарде.

***

Локи отправляется увидеться с Тором в тюремном блоке. Он знает, что тот сбежит или по крайней мере попытается, так что лучше добиться хотя бы фальшивого доверия, чтобы, если что, иметь больше шансов заманить его обратно, когда это случится.

Тор кидает камни в лицо его иллюзии. Что ж, не особо дружелюбно.

***

Чемпион Грандмастера — Халк.

Локи нервничает весь бой, потому что, ну, у него есть причины. Единственный момент, когда он радуется за все представление — это когда Тором мотают, как куклой туда-сюда. Локи вскакивает, выкрикивая «Да! Теперь ты знаешь, каково это!»

Грандмастер приподнимает бровь, и Локи выдает что-то вроде «Я просто большой фанат спорта», на что получает не особо верящий взгляд.

***

Тор и Халк сбегают, что вроде как и шокирует, потому что охрана здесь хороша. С другой стороны, это не так уж и удивительно, потому что Тор — это целеустремленность и чистая сила в блондинистой обертке.

— Ты его брат, — говорит Грандмастер. — Думаешь, сможешь его найти?

— Да, — отвечает Локи. — Смогу.

— Или это сделаю я, — вмешивается Забияка-142.

— Ооо, состязание! — напевает Грандмастер. — Кто первым вернется с ним получит… ну, я придумаю, что. А теперь идите, верните моего чемпиона и лорда грома!

***

Тор, этот глупец, хочет вернуться на Асгард с Халком, Валькирией и Локи в придачу, чтобы попытаться победить их блудную сестру.

Ситуация безнадежна. Асгард, по мнению Локи, пал, а если Хела захочет завоевать еще что-то — это не его дело. Тору безопаснее на Сакааре, и, опять же, по мнению Локи, это почти что его братский долг — как более умного брата — предать Тора и бросить его обратно в тюрьме.

Он уже однажды думал, что тот погиб. И ему не нравится идея того, чтобы снова так думать. Локи действительно не хочет, чтобы это стало правдой. Так что он «помогает» Тору добраться до ангара, в котором стоит Коммодор, и, когда тот ожидает этого меньше всего, пытается все переиграть. Как хороший брат.

— Грандмастер предложил мне очень соблазнительную награду за твое возвращение, — говорит он, и это не совсем правда, но он не собирается рассказывать Тору о своей найденной родственной душе, потому что это будет слишком долго объяснять, а Тор и не поймет, и, скорее всего, не будет очень уж доволен этим.

Когда Тор бьет его током, Локи почти гордится им. Ну, через него идет ток, боль наполняет каждую частичку его тела, и он не может двигаться, но это потребовало хитрости со стороны Тора, и Локи... Что ж, Локи восхищен. Возможно, он растет как личность.

Его брат встает рядом с ним на колени, наклоняется и говорит почти нежно:

— Ты всегда был трикстером, но мог бы стать чем-то настолько большим.

А потом уходит, оставляя Локи на полу с чертовым диском на нем и пультом, до которого не дотянуться.

Локи не уверен, как долго он так лежит (кажется, что вечность, потому что ему бесконечно больно), но, наконец-то, его спасает гигант, разумный камень, за которым стоят еще несколько неудачников. Каменное создание говорит что-то о том, чтобы устроить революцию, и Локи понимает, что Тор освободил пленников. По крайней мере, некоторых.

Ему приходится думать очень быстро.

Тор отправляется на Асгард. Асгард сгорит. Тор будет убит, Валькирия будет убита, как и все взрослые и дети, которые встанут за них. Единственная надежда спасти хоть кого-то — эвакуировать их, и единственный шанс действительно сделать это есть сейчас.

Он покинет Грандмастера.

Он покинет Грандмастера одного на Сакааре с бойцами, которых освободили и которые планирую восстание. Он покинет место, ставшее ему домом. Покинет, даже обещав, что никуда не уйдет. Но у него нет времени объясниться. Он не может просто сказать пленникам «ой, простите, мне сначала нужно вернуться к Грандмастеру и объяснить, что происходит». И дело не только в этом. Мгновения на Сакааре превращаются в часы на другой стороне вселенной. Время, которое ему понадобится, чтобы поговорить с Грандмастером, с легкостью может определить их шансы на победу. Ему нужно действовать сейчас или никогда. Смириться, иначе умрут тысячи.

Грандмастер — Древний вселенной, бессмертный, всесильный. С ним все будет в порядке, что бы ни случилось, — думает Локи в отчаянии. — С ним все будет в порядке, он со всем разберется на Сакааре, и…

И возможно, возможно, Локи однажды снова увидится с ним.

Боль прошивает его сердце, когда он заговаривает.

— Кажется, Вам крайне необходим лидер.

***

Они забирают самый большой корабль в ангаре и направляют его к порталу — Локи и каменное создание Корг, и еще неизвестно сколько бывших бойцов. Массивный корабль движется на удивление быстро, и чем ближе они к порталу, тем больший… ужас? Страдание?.. чувствует Локи.

Ему хватает всего нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что это не его эмоции. Они принадлежат Грандмастеру, и Локи почти кричит, опираясь на ближайшую поверхность.

локи! — раздается четко в его голове. — локи ты двигаешься слишком быстро я не могу зацепиться, не могу телепортироваться на корабль локи

Локи сжимает зубы, а ком в горле причиняет физическую боль. На ближайшем экране виден корабль, который следует за ними, тот самый маленький быстрый корабль, на котором Грандмастер его катал. Локи знает, что тот на нем, пытается его догнать.

Он пытается ответить, посылает мысленно прости, прости, прости, но Грандмастер, кажется, не слышит. Их корабль несет их к порталу, а его голос в голове становится только громче, в нем все больше ужаса, и часть Локи мечтает о том, чтобы не слышать, а другая отчаянно благодарит за эту последнюю связь, какой бы изломанной и болезненной она ни была.

ЛОКИ НЕТ НЕТ НЕ УХОДИ ЛОКИ НЕ…

Корабль проходит портал, и связь окончательно разрывается.

Локи почти падает, опирается тяжело на поверхность (спинка кресла пилота). Он один. Раньше Локи не осознавал, насколько сильно ощущал Грандмастера, пока его мягкое присутствие на краю сознания не исчезло.

Локи снова один, и его родственная душа тоже.

***

В конечном итоге, Асгард не столько сгорел, сколько взорвался.

Его дом теперь не более чем пыль и обломки, летающие в космосе. Биврест разрушен. И Тор хочет отправиться на Мидгард, а это… Откровенно говоря, ужасная идея. Но там хотя бы более благоприятный климат, чем, например, в Йотунхейме.

Он хочет кричать, хочет умолять, чтобы его отпустили обратно через портал, позволили снова оказаться на Сакааре, но надежды на это нет. Сакаар — не место для всех этих людей, и шансы, что Локи отпустят — на нуле. Они избавились от спасательных капсул, чтобы максимально освободить место для людей. Локи сам за этим проследил.

Они помогают раненым, и все выжившие Асгарда сейчас отдыхают, спят в распределенных комнатах. Это заняло немало времени, но всем удалось найти место. Селин, по мнению Локи, разобралась бы с этим за час, отправив всех спать. Эта мысль прошивает болью. Селин. Как она там? Была ли революция снисходительна к ней? Конечно же, Грандмастер бы обеспечил ее безопасность, но его не было в башне, он преследовал их корабль. Локи даже думать об этом не может. Не может, потому что, если начнет — уже не остановится.

Сейчас в Асгарде было бы три часа ночи, если бы тот все еще существовал. Локи истощен, но не может уснуть. В его голове продолжает звучать голос Грандмастера, мучение и абсолютный ужас, которые изменили его, когда Локи сбегал. Мысли возвращаются либо к этому, либо к падению Асгарда. Локи смотрит на пустоту космоса, наблюдает за проплывающими мимо звездами и думает о том, сколько из них уже мертвы. О том, сколько призраков он видит.

Локи слышит мягкие шаги и оглядывается через плечо. Тор.

— Здравствуй, брат, — вздыхает он.

— Здравствуй, — отвечает Тор, легонько толкая его плечом. — Сегодня ты был героем, Локи.

— Конечно, — говорит тот с фальшивой бравадой в голосе. — Локи, спаситель людей Асгарда. Возможно, они построят мне новую статую.

Тор улыбается, и в уголке его уцелевшего глаза собираются морщинки.

— Возможно, они так и поступят. Хотя я бы на это не рассчитывал.

— Неблагодарные, — снова вздыхает Локи. Они долгое мгновение стоят в приятной тишине. Они теперь единственное, что осталось друг у друга. Их дом уничтожен, их родители мертвы. Они сироты теперь, без собственного мира. Кстати, об этом. — Ты уверен, что отправиться на Мидгард для меня хорошая идея? Ну, знаешь… После всего.

— После того, как ты пытался его захватить? — слова Тора звучат почти весело.

— У меня были тяжелые времена, — отвечает Локи, чем заслуживает смешок.

— Ну, видимо, у нас у всех свои способы справляться с проблемами. Возможно, попробуй в следующий раз скрапбукинг.

— Во имя Норн, что такое скрапбукинг?

— О, это популярное мидгардское хобби. Ты собираешь в книгу фотографии, всякие мелочи и прочее, чтобы сохранить или показывать, или…

— Звучит откровенно ужасно, — говорит Локи. — Но, возможно, это получше попыток захватить власть над целой планетой, да. В этом ты прав.

Тор снова коротко смеется и задевает его плечом, а Локи улыбается впервые с момента, как решил покинуть Сакаар. Он внутренне благодарен за привязанность Тора, за эти простые шутки между ними. Это помогает думать, что все в порядке.

— Итак, — с легкостью продолжает Тор после секундного молчания. — Что там было с тобой и Грандмастером?

Локи давится воздухом, закашливаясь, прежде чем выдавить из себя:

— Прости, что?

— Я знаю, что что-то было, Локи. Ты каким-то образом оказался у него в фаворитах. Он пытался тебе подмигнуть. И ты никогда не выглядел настолько неловко, если только…

— Хорошо. Ты сказал достаточно.

— Он причинил тебе вред? — хмурится Тор.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Локи, даже сейчас вставая на защиту Грандмастера. Он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. — Клянусь, он ничего такого не сделал.

— Тогда почему… — в еще большем замешательстве начинает Тор.

— Я был счастлив, Тор. В остальном ты волен делать какие угодно выводы. Я не хочу говорить об этом.

Локи думает, что это ужасно иронично. Он не рассказывал Грандмастеру о Торе, потому что это было больно, а теперь не может рассказать Тору о Грандмастере по той же причине.

Тор долго смотрит на него, все еще хмурясь и размышляя, а после вздыхает, и на его лице почти видно внезапное понимание.

— Я не могу сказать, что полностью понимаю, — начинает он медленно, — но мне жаль. Мне так жаль, Локи.

Локи не отвечает, но когда Тор опускает руку на его плечо, ему кажется, что он снова ребенок со сбитыми коленками и едва сдерживаемыми слезами. Что его старший брат обнимает его и говорит, что все будет хорошо. Прижаться к Тору и позволить заключить себя в объятия — слабость. Уткнуться лицом в его грудь и эгоистично оплакивать все, что потерял — тоже.

Он напоминает себе о том, что мир только что взорвался. Возможно, ему позволительна маленькая слабость.

***

Выжившие Асгарда обустраиваются в Норвегии. Кажется логичным начинать заново с места, где Один провел свои последние дни.

Локи не может сказать, что ему здесь нравится. Он бы предпочел Нью-Йорк… именно оттуда он пытался начать захватывать мир и именно туда отправил Всеотца… Но асы бы не смогли приспособиться так быстро к городу, не говоря уже о том, что Локи все еще узнавали бы как Того Мудака Который Пытался Захватить Планету.

Он занимает себя делами. Локи все еще часть правящей семьи, и люди относятся к нему должным образом, хотя и со здравой долей опасений.

Они с Тором работают без устали, чтобы обеспечить всех местом. Представители норвежского правительства, которые быстро втянулись в дело, относятся к ним с пониманием и огромной добротой (видимо, проживание Мстителя в стране — это хорошо и удобно, кто же знал?). Локи надеется, что асы смогут начать считать Мидгард своим домом.

***

У него маленькая удобная квартира рядом с поселением асов. Локи знает, что когда-то больше не сможет создавать деньги из ниоткуда, и ему придется лгать и выкручиваться с помощью сейда, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму, но у него нет намерения работать ради денег. Поэтому он их создает, чтобы оплачивать свои потребности.

Это… удобно. Скучно.

Ему нужно убраться с этой планеты.

Он лежит в пустой, холодной постели, и не может уснуть, лишь желая, чтобы время шло быстрее. Утром у него встреча с группой чудаков-неудачников, новыми друзьями Тора, которые называют себя Стражами. Они странные, и единственная причина, по которой Локи собирается потратить время на то, чтобы с ними увидеться — это то, что у них есть корабль, который может легко путешествовать между мирами, и они, кажется, частенько бывают на Знамогде.

Если у кого-то и есть шанс найти или призвать Грандмастера, так это у его брата. А Локи, к счастью, знает, что Танелиир Тиван живет на Знамогде. Так что он готов на что угодно, чтобы добраться туда на корабле Стражей. Это его единственный шанс. Космические суда на этой отсталой планетке ужасно редко бывают, так что ему необходимо впечатлить этих чудаков, даже если это его убьет.

Он сворачивается в клубок под своим одеялом, скучая по теплу Сакаара, плюшевым вельветовым одеялам и нелепому богатству. Но больше всего ему не хватает его родственной души, их игр, обменов шутками, исследования башни, флирта, поцелуев, сна рядом по ночам. Он скучает по их ментальной связи, по ощущению кого-то рядом. По чувству нужности, желанности. Локи скучает по кому-то своего уровня интеллекта рядом. Он просто скучает по Эн Дви так сильно, что от этого больно.

Если Коллекционер не сможет найти или призвать своего брата, то Локи просто найдет себе собственный корабль и отправится искать сам. Ему придется наложить иллюзию на него. Грандмастер может чувствовать его сейд, так что ему придется сделать из проклятого корабля маяк.

Локи закрывает глаза, но сон никак не приходит. Ему вообще сложно спать с того момента, как он покинул Сакаар. А когда все же удается уснуть, его преследуют кошмары.

Наконец-то начав погружаться в дрему Локи чувствует тепло в своем сознании, знакомый зуд древней магии, и на секунду ему кажется, что это сон, но потом он открывает глаза и одновременно с этим рядом раздается:

— Привет, принц-бродяга. Не против, если я тут поживу?

Локи выскакивает из кровати на ровные ноги, откидывая покрывало. Каждая его частичка кричит о том, чтобы оказаться так близко, как только возможно, от источника тепла, и да, в дверном проеме стоит Грандмастер. Локи движется на автопилоте, сокращая дистанцию между ними, обхватывает того руками и обнимает так сильно, будто никогда не собирается отпускать. Грандмастер делает то же самое, обвивает его руками, прижимая к себе. Локи снова может его чувствовать, даже эмоции, приглушенно, но может. Счастье и облегчение, исходящие от него. Локи неосознанно смеется, немного истерично, едва не икая.

Он не уверен, кто первым целует, но это не то чтобы важно.

— Прости, — шепчет Локи. — Я покинул тебя, но я…

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Грандмастер. — Ничто не могло разделить нас, нас надолго. Все в порядке.

— Я… Я покинул тебя, когда началась революция. Я оставил тебя од… — Локи толком даже не слышит, что ему говорят.

— Нет, — перебивает его Грандмастер, качая головой. — Локи, нет. — Он отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Локи в глаза. — Если бы я мог спасти свой народ, я бы пошел на все. Ты должен был.

— Я должен был, — соглашается тот. — Но все же я тебя покинул. Если бы был другой способ…

— Но его не было. Другого варианта не было, Локи, и ты это знаешь. Так что… Так что не стоит думать об этом.

— Как ты нашел меня? — все же спрашивает Локи. — Как Сакаар? Что случилось после того, как я улетел, что…?

— Ох, сколько, ха… Сколько вопросов, — Грандмастер бездумно, но ласково пробегается пальцами по чужим волосам. О звезды, как же Локи скучал поэтому. Он тянется за прикосновением, прикрывая глаза. — Родственные души находят друг друга, Локи. Это так работает. Что же до, что же до остальных вопросов, вау, сколько всего было. — Грандмастер вздыхает. — Если коротко, то мой маленький кораблик, ну, там… там был внезапный всплеск гравитации, из-за которого случилось неудачное столкновение с землей.

Локи морщится. Грандмастер разбил свой корабль. Внезапный всплеск гравитации, конечно. Тем временем Грандмастер продолжает:

— Я выбрался из обломков, и, о боги, там разъяренная толпа, понимаешь? Огромная злая толпа. Впечатляюще, на самом деле. Не то чтобы я был удивлен, диктаторов зачастую, хм, свергают.

— Я думал, что ты сможешь вернуть себе власть. Я думал…

— О, да, нет, я действительно мог бы, — отвечает Грандмастер. — Ты правильно думал. Но я пробыл на Сакааре так… так долго. Очень долго. Годы. Миллионы лет. И дело в том, дело в том, Локи, что судьба диктаторов в том, чтобы их свергли. Власть, кхм, людям и все такое. Я повеселился на той планете. Возможно, пришло время, пришло время, двигаться дальше. — Он кривовато улыбается. — Что скажешь, моя родственная душа. Не хочешь дальше двигаться вместе?

— С удовольствием, — говорит Локи, улыбаясь до боли широко, пока Грандмастер снова его не целует.

***

Они не высовываются из квартиры Локи несколько дней, едва покидая постель. Грандмастер усовершенствовал ее, немного изменил и кое-что добавил, чтобы она стала похожей на их кровать на Сакааре — такой же греховно мягкой и теплой.

— Ох, — удовлетворенно выдыхает Локи, устраиваясь на ней. — О, да. Хорошо.

— Могу сделать лучше, — игриво говорит Грандмастер, и доказывает, что да. Может.

***

Не важно, насколько удобна их кровать или насколько комфортно Локи чувствует себя в объятиях своей родственной души, во сне он все еще видит, как сгорает Асгард.

То, что Грандмастер чувствует его беспокойство, дотягивается мыслями и возвращает Локи обратно в реальность — милосердие. Он просыпается с вскриком, дрожа, и мечется взглядом туда-сюда. Грандмастер рядом, успокаивает его, шепча тихие уверения, пока Локи не успокаивается снова.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

— Не за что, мой дорогой принц, — отвечает Грандмастер. — Ты слишком юн для того, что пережил. — Добавляет с невообразимой грустью.

Локи укладывает голову на его грудь, а тот ладонью водит по его спине, удерживая, напоминая, что все в порядке.

Спустя мгновение Локи снова приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть Грандмастеру в глаза.

— Ты помнишь свой мир? — спрашивает он тихо, но сам себя одергивает. — Нет, это было так давно. Не обращай внимания.

Грандмастер молчит пока Локи снова укладывается. И тот уже почти засыпает, когда он наконец-то заговаривает:

— Помню, — едва слышно начинает Грандмастер. — Двенадцать биллионов лет тому назад, а я помню ее так же хорошо, будто видел сегодня.

Локи молчит. Только дотягивается до чужой руки и переплетает их пальцы.

— Было жарко. И небо было красным. Шесть лун. Много… Много камней. Пещер. Пляжей, камни на берегу сточены водой, такие гладкие и всегда горячие. Ты мог просто ходить по ним босиком. Вода всегда теплая. Геотермальная, — Грандмастер вздыхает. — Я… Я выходил по утрам. Смотрел в бассейны, созданные приливом. Такое живое, такое живое все, куда ни посмотри. — Но он не говорит «и все исчезло».

Ужасная грусть исходит от Грандмастера, не боль от физической раны, но та, что намного хуже ушибов. Та, что никогда не уйдет.

— Со временем становится легче?

— Нет, — говорит Грандмастер, помолчав. — Просто становится древнее.

***

Спустя шестнадцать месяцев

***

— Я не могу поверить, что ты снова ввязался в бои, — говорит Локи, опускаясь на колени Грандмастера.

— Это бои без правил, а не, не, а, гладиаторские. Совсем другие.

— Возможно, но не менее варварские.

— Ну, ах, в этом половина веселья, — говорит Грандмастер, пытаясь подмигнуть.

Он уже заработал баснословные деньги на своем новообретенном хобби. Он ставит на бойцов — чемпионов, как он предпочитает их называть — и зачастую они выигрывают. Локи не может спорить с результатами, даже если считает этот спорт неинтересным.

Конечно же, бои не единственное, что обнаружил здесь Грандмастер. Он упивается новыми играми, которые придумали мидгардцы со времен его последнего визита на эти ветви Иггдрасиль миллионы лет назад. Больше всего ему нравятся регби и лакросс, как особенно жесткие виды спорта, но ему также нравятся и видеоигры, и смотреть соревнования в киберспорте, и даже вызывать Локи на матчи по Тетрису.

Он делает ставки не только на бои, но вообще почти на любые возможные спортивные матчи. Грандмастер уже создал подобие своего сакаарского дворца на выигранные деньги (конечно же, с некоторым старомодным изменением реальности). Это здание в деловой части Нью-Йорка, где живут и тренируются его фавориты — бойцы и игроки, и чемпионы всех мастей. Там даже есть свободные комнаты, так что оно еще и работает как отель по совместительству.

Этим местом занимается Селин. Локи следит за ее маскировкой, чтобы она не выделялась. Селин быстро выучила американский язык жестов, и была рада обнаружить целую коммуну людей с такой же глухотой, как у нее, в городе. Они с ее девушкой живут в собственных апартаментах. Локи и Эн Дви не приходится волноваться о благополучии нового дворца, когда они куда-то отправляются. А они это делают довольно часто, ведь у них есть целая вселенная, чтобы ее исследовать. Грандмастер видел многое, и очень хочет показать Локи свои любимые места.

— И когда же следующий бой? — спрашивает Локи. — У нас есть время на ужин? Или быструю игру?

— Мой следующий бой через целых три дня, — отвечает Грандмастер, взмахнув рукой. — Мы можем заняться чем угодно! Можем отправиться на Ксандр или Альфхейм, или…

— А как насчет аркады? Три дня — это мало для отпуска, но здесь есть неплохая аркада на Пятой, — Локи ходил туда пару дней назад, выискивая место для возможного свидания, пока Грандмастер следил за матчем. И нашел там игры, которые раньше не видел. Ему любопытно, понравится ли Грандмастеру *«Убей моль». — Играл когда-то в *подкатывание шариков?

— Что, прости? Нет, эм, нет, не могу такого припомнить.

Локи усмехается.

**Author's Note:**

> * Whack-a-Mole – игра в аркадах, где из дырочек высовываются фигурки, и надо их успеть ударить с определенной силой за определенное время, чтобы получить очки.  
> * Skee-Ball – игра в аркадах, в которой ты, как в боулинге, запускаешь мяч, но он катится по дорожке, а потом подскакивает на препятствии и должен попасть в одно из колец с очками.
> 
> Также автор использует понятие "twin flames", похожее по значению на более известное "соулмейт", но подразумевающее вот того самого единственного и неповторимого человека, в то время как некоторые считают, что соулмейтов может быть несколько. Twin flames легче объяснить как "одна душа в двух телах" и все такое.


End file.
